L'arte della divergenza
by CrazyCullen1
Summary: [Parte do projeto One-shot Oculta] O medo e a falta de diálogo fizeram com que Edward e Bella passassem 5 anos afastados. O que vai acontecer quando um encontro fortuito em um bar colocar os dois cara a cara novamente?
1. Capítulo I

**Oi gente!**

 **Essa fic faz parte do projeto One-shot Oculta, um amigo oculto entre autoras, em homenagem aos 10 anos da estreia de Crepúsculo no Brasil. Cada uma enviou 2 fotos e 2 músicas para servir de inspiração à pessoa sorteada (as imagens e músicas que a minha amiga me enviou podem ser vistas no meu perfil).**

 **Confira todas as 10 participantes na página ~projetooneshotoculta, o link pode ser encontrado no meu perfil ou nos meus favoritos.**

 **Essa fic é dedicada à minha amiga oculta:** **Sophie Queen** **. Vevê, foi um verdadeiro parto escrever isso, talvez em parte por ser para alguém de quem eu gosto muito. Espero que você possa gostar dessa maluquice aqui.**

 **Quero agradecer à minha beta querida, Paulinha, por todas as conversas, ideias, trocas de mensagens desesperadas e claro, por tornar minhas maluquices mais legíveis! Amiga, obrigada por ter sido minha companheira em mais essa loucura aqui. E também à Julia Muniz por ter lido o início e me garantido que eu estava no caminho certo. Obrigada, amiga!**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 **Nova York, agosto de 2017**

Os anos podiam ter passado, mas era como se algumas coisas nunca tivessem mudado. A aglomeração de turistas na Times Square, os casais apaixonados tirando fotos na Ponte do Brooklyn; a enorme fila na frente do Met e a sensação de sufocamento que eu sentia ao passar por ali, a mesma daquela tarde, anos atrás; o vento gelado batendo no rosto enquanto eu caminhava rápido para chegar ao East Village... Eu não estava com a menor vontade de sair para beber naquela noite. Aliás, nem naquela e nem em nenhuma outra. Sou mais uma garota de pipoca e Netflix ou um livro no sofá. Mas depois de tantos anos longe de Nova York, eu não poderia fazer isso com os meus amigos. Rosalie e Jacob simplesmente me matariam se eu não aparecesse.

Finalmente cheguei ao PDT, passei pela cabine telefônica, informei a senha do dia e não demorei a encontrar todos sentados mais ou menos próximos ao bar, de modo a podermos conversar com Jacob durante a noite. Ele era um dos melhores bartenders de Nova York e um dos motivos para o PDT ser um dos bares de maior sucesso da cidade. Não consegui conter meu sorriso ao ver Jasper sentado ao lado de Rosalie. Ele era o único de meus amigos que eu ainda não tinha revisto desde a minha volta. Deus, como eu sentira a falta dele nos últimos 5 anos. Tudo bem que a gente se viu em um ou outro momento durante as visitas esporádicas que meus amigos me fizeram na Europa, mas com todos estudando e começando suas carreiras, isso foi ficando cada vez mais raro. No caso de Jasper, o fato de Alice, sua esposa, não ser muito minha fã tornou as visitas ainda mais difíceis. Eu não queria ser o motivo para eles brigarem. E eu, bem... eu tentei ao máximo evitar Nova York nos últimos cinco anos. Veja bem, não que eu me arrependesse da decisão tomada cinco anos antes e que me levara, primeiro para a Itália e depois para Gales, mas as lembranças - ah, as lembranças...

— Bella, você veio! — Os braços de Jasper ao redor do meu corpo em um abraço apertado e o sussurro de 'Você estará segura comigo aqui' em meu ouvido, baixinho, me tiraram do meu devaneio.

— Eu tinha opção? — perguntei lançando um olhar desafiador para Rosalie, que se aproximava naquele exato momento para me abraçar.

— Não mesmo. Se você não aparecesse nos próximos 5 minutos, Emmett iria até a sua casa te buscar e te traria arrastada pelos cabelos, se fosse preciso.

— Isso tudo é amor, Rose? Não consegue ficar muito tempo longe de mim?

— Nunca escondi que só estou com Emmett porque você nunca me deu bola até hoje.

E com aquilo a gargalhada foi geral na mesa. Principalmente pela cara de poucos amigos de Emmett depois da declaração da namorada. E eu até esqueci que não queria sair naquela noite.

Não demorou para Jacob aparecer com nossos drinks.

— Cosmopolitan ainda é o seu favorito ou os ares europeus mudaram isso? — perguntou ele enquanto colocava um taça com o líquido rosa à minha frente e aproveitava para depositar um beijo em minha bochecha. — É bom te ver, Bells.

— Seu Cosmopolitan sempre vai ser o meu favorito, Jake. Mesmo você se recusando a me contar qual o seu ingrediente secreto.

— Desculpa, Bells, mas se eu te contar, terei que te matar depois. E não acho que meu ingrediente secreto valha tanto assim. — Ele disse piscando para mim, antes de voltar para atender aos clientes que faziam fila no balcão.

A noite foi passando entre conversas animadas, risos e cosmopolitans. Rose queria saber sobre os carinhas interessantes de Gales; Jasper, sobre as viagens que eu fizera pela Europa; Emmett, sobre esportes radicais, como se eu fosse me aventurar a fazer algum; e Jacob, sobre as bebidas diferentes que eu experimentara. Percebi que eu talvez tivesse bebido um pouco demais ao me dar conta que estava prestes a contar sobre a viagem que fizera à Escócia e a descoberta sobre o que os escoceses usam - ou melhor, não usam - debaixo do kilt. Era hora de ir embora.

 **Música:** Adele - Send My Love to Your New Lover

Algumas pessoas acreditam que existe hora certa para as coisas acontecerem. Por que eu resolvi ir embora naquele momento e não cinco minutos antes ou cinco minutos depois? Por que eu fui me despedir de Jake? Poderia simplesmente ter mandado um whatsapp para ele depois, a gente se veria no dia seguinte mesmo… Destino, talvez? Vai saber. O fato é que ali estava eu, me despedindo de meu amigo e combinando de ele me ajudar com as minhas caixas no dia seguinte, quando de repente alguém mais ou menos perto de mim gritou:

— Ei Jacob, me vê uma Budweiser e uma Heineken, cara.

Imediatamente o sorriso de meu amigo congelou. Mas nem precisava. Eu reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar. Minha curiosidade de ver como ele estava foi maior do que o aviso em meu cérebro para não olhar.

Virei meu rosto em direção à voz e na mesma hora ele também virou. Nossos olhares se mantiveram presos por alguns segundos, até Jacob entregar as garrafas para ele e então eu perceber a ruiva parada ao seu lado, com a mão enfiada no bolso traseiro de sua calça jeans. Sem muito alarde eu apenas dei um pequeno sorriso, erguendo meu copo quase vazio, em um brinde silencioso. Ele sorriu de volta, antes de se virar e sair com a ruiva em direção ao local onde estavam seus amigos.

— Que porra é essa que eu sempre atraio vocês dois para o mesmo bar? — Jacob gritou irritado, me fazendo olhar de volta para ele.

— Hum… não sei, talvez o fato de você ser meu amigo e barman tenha algo a ver com isso? — perguntei antes de pular sobre o balcão para dar um beijo em sua bochecha e me virar para finalmente ir embora de verdade. Mais do que nunca eu precisava sair dali.

No táxi em direção ao Brooklyn as lembranças me invadiram, assim como as lágrimas que nem percebi que estava segurando. Patética, eu sei.

 **Flashback**

 **Música:** Ed Sheeran - Shape Of You

 _ **Nova York, dezembro 2011**_

— _Odeio quando você fica tentando controlar o que eu estou bebendo._

— _Tenho senso de autopreservação, Bells. Amanhã quem vai ter que ficar te aturando reclamando o dia inteiro por causa de enjoo e dor de cabeça e me dizendo para nunca mais te dar bebida, sou eu._

— _Mas eu não quero beber amanhã, Jake. Quero beber hoje. E no momento eu quero outro Cosmopolitan._

 _Nossa discussão foi interrompida por uma voz com um leve toque de diversão e um sotaque estranho._

— _Uma Budweiser para mim e um Cosmopolitan para a moça, por minha conta._

 _Aproveitei que Jacob saiu bufando para atender ao pedido para dar uma olhada, pela primeira vez, no rapaz parado ao meu lado. Jeans, uma blusa branca de malha por sob a camisa aberta, as mangas dobradas até a altura do cotovelo. Ele não estava olhando para mim, mas mesmo se estivesse, na luz um pouco escura do bar eu não poderia ver a cor dos olhos, mas podia jurar que seu cabelo tinha um tom meio avermelhado e, mesmo não me encarando eu seria capaz de apostar que ele tinha um sorriso no rosto. E aquilo estava me irritando._

— _Eu não preciso que ninguém pague minha bebida. Sou capaz de pagar pelos meus próprios vícios. Obrigada._

— _Pelo o que eu pude ver nos últimos cinco minutos, você não estava tendo sucesso em conseguir sua bebida. — O rapaz disse, virando-se finalmente para mim e ali estava; o maldito sorriso. Lindo. Mas ainda assim, irritante._

— _Você estava me espionando?_

— _Não, apenas não quis interromper a discussão de vocês. Estava bem divertida. E olha, eu realmente estava precisando me divertir hoje._

 _Jacob finalmente voltou, entregando a cerveja para o rapaz ao meu lado e colocando a taça de Cosmopolitan à minha frente, com cara de pouquíssimos amigos._

— _Ei, Jake, você não envenenou minha bebida não, né? — Meu amigo apenas se virou me mostrando o dedo do meio disfarçadamente e eu não consegui conter a gargalhada. — Saiba que se eu morrer, vou voltar para puxar seu pé pelo resto da sua vida._

— _Tome esse maldito Cosmopolitan e não me enche, Isabella. — Jacob respondeu antes de sair para atender outros clientes._

 _Estava curtindo minha bebida, sabendo que aquela seria a última da noite, quando ouvi um risinho baixo ao meu lado. E ao virar me deparei com o rapaz de cabelo avermelhado olhando fixamente para mim. Tinha me esquecido completamente dele._

— _Que bom que eu continuo divertindo você._

— _Desculpa, é que você parece tão concentrada bebendo isso. Eu não consegui evitar, Isabella._

— _É Bella. Jacob só me chamou de Isabella para me irritar._

— _Edward._

— _Nenhum apelido?_

— _Não._

— _Que tal Ed?_

— _De jeito nenhum._

— _Edu?_

— _Nop._

— _Ward…_

— _Estou começando a me arrepender por ter te pago essa bebida._

— _Desculpa, é que todos os meus amigos têm apelidos._

— _Hum… quer dizer que virei seu amigo?_

 _Pude sentir minhas bochechas esquentando e não precisava de um espelho para saber que eu estava corando. Só esperava que na luz baixa do ambiente ele não conseguisse notar._

— _Você pagou minha bebida. Já é um bom começo. Aliás, obrigada._

— _Sempre que quiser, Bella._

 _A conversa fluía fácil entre nós. Ele me contou que era pintor, mas que estava quase desistindo de seu sonho e indo fazer alguma faculdade como seu pai tanto queria para que ele pudesse assumir os negócios da família. Afinal, naquela tarde tinha sido recusado por mais uma galeria e estava começando a acreditar que realmente não tinha talento. Me contou sobre o pai que vivia para a empresa de tratores em Illinois; sobre a mãe, psicanalista de renome, mas que abrira mão da carreira para ser a esposa perfeita do grande empresário; e sobre a irmã, sua grande paixão, estudante de marketing._

 _Em contrapartida eu lhe contei sobre meu pai chefe de polícia no interior e minha mãe professora infantil e sobre como os dois viviam felizes com a vida simples que haviam construído em Forks, como eu saíra de lá para estudar artes na Universidade de Nova York e conseguir um emprego no Met. Aquele era o meu sonho._

— _E você já conseguiu?_

— _A faculdade, estou quase terminando. Quanto ao trabalho... fui recusada para o programa de trainee essa tarde._

— _Ei, isso merece um brinde._

— _O quê? Nossos fracassos?_

— _É. De certa forma foram eles que nos trouxeram até aqui esta noite._

— _Não vou brindar ao fracasso, Edward._

— _Ao nosso encontro, então._

— _Ao nosso encontro — falei, encostando minha taça em sua garrafa. E me dando conta que, naquele momento, seu sorriso não me irritava mais._

— _Ei Bells, não tá na hora de você ir embora, não? — Jacob perguntou, surgindo de repente, olhando de mim para Edward com um olhar desconfiado._

— _Eu já vou, Jake. Não esqueça de levar as bebidas amanhã, meio-dia, na Rose._

— _Às vezes acho que sou só isso para vocês, o fornecedor de bebidas. — Ouvi ele dizer enquanto preparava um drink para algum cliente um pouco mais adiante no balcão._

— _Bem, isso e também o nosso mecânico preferido — eu disse, rindo. — Até amanhã, Jake._

— _Não esqueça de avisar quando chegar._

— _Sim, senhor._

— _Quem é ele, seu pai ou alguma coisa assim? — Edward perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha._

— _Jacob se preocupa comigo voltando sozinha para o Brooklyn._

— _Poxa, Bella, é cedo ainda. Vamos sair daqui. É dezembro, estamos em Nova York. Não estou pronto para deixar você ir ainda. Prometo te levar para casa depois ou te colocar em um táxi se você não quiser me dar seu endereço no primeiro encontro — ele disse com uma cara de cachorro pidão que foi impossível não concordar. A verdade é que eu também não queria me despedir._

— _Tudo bem, só mais um pouco. Mas na próxima vez que eu disser que a noite está encerrada para mim, vai ser pra valer._

— _Palavra de escoteiro._

 _Seguimos juntos em direção à porta do bar, vestimos nossos casacos e saímos rumo ao ar gelado da noite nova-iorquina. Eu não precisava me virar para ver os olhos de Jacob fixos em mim._

* * *

 _Acordei com o som desesperado do interfone. Aparentemente eu estava em minha cama. A roupa era a mesma da noite anterior, mas eu não lembrava como tinha ido parar ali. De repente algumas lembranças me tomaram. Eu e Edward saindo do bar. Metrô. Feirinha de Natal no Bryant Park. Eu implicando com Edward por ele tomar Budweiser e pagando uma Heineken para ele. Patinação no gelo. Beijos, muitos beijos. Eu e Edward em um táxi, mas agora, nem sinal dele. O som do interfone continuava. Era melhor eu levantar antes que algum vizinho surgisse para ver o que estava acontecendo. Ao entrar na sala, estanquei ao ver Edward sentado no sofá, as mãos apoiadas na cabeça com um olhar tão atordoado quanto o meu. Pelo jeito eu não era a única tentando entender o que tinha acontecido._

— _Você passou a noite nesse sofá horrível?_

— _Não foi horrível._

— _Edward, é um sofá de dois lugares. Você podia..._

— _Bella, pelo amor de Deus, você pode acabar com o que quer que esteja fazendo esse barulho antes de continuarmos essa conversa?_

 _Com aquilo eu corri para atender o interfone e o grito de Jacob do outro lado do interruptor quase me deixou surda._

— _Porra, Isabella, qual parte do "me avise quando chegar" você não entendeu? Eu estava a ponto de ligar para o Chefe Swan._

— _Desculpe, Jake. Eu apaguei quando cheguei em casa. Não é motivo para tanto._

— _Não é motivo para tanto? Você sai com um completo estranho e desaparece._

— _Eu não desapareci, Jacob. Estive aqui a noite toda. Só esqueci de avisar._

— _Posso subir?_

— _Melhor não._

— _O quê?_

— _Eu disse que melhor não, Jacob. A gente se vê daqui a pouco na Rose._

— _Ele está aí?_

— _Tchau, Jake._

 _E aquela foi só a primeira de muitas manhãs que Jake acordou a mim e ao Edward em meu apartamento._

 _ **Fim do flashback**_

 **Nova York, agosto de 2017**

O som da campainha me trouxe de volta ao presente. Deixei tocar, afinal não havia deixado ninguém subir, provavelmente a visita de alguém estava tocando no apartamento errado e logo perceberia o erro e me deixaria em paz com meus pensamentos. Eu só queria passar o resto da noite ali, naquele sofá. Mas o barulho irritante não parou. Pelo jeito eu teria que informar a pessoa o óbvio, que o apartamento que ela queria não era o meu.

— Edward? _—_ perguntei com a voz mais aguda do que o normal ao abrir a porta, falhando miseravelmente em esconder meu nervosismo. _—_ Como sabia que eu estaria aqui? Como conseguiu entrar? O que está fazendo aqui?

— Oi, Beeeella. _—_ E pelo jeito arrastado como ele disse meu nome, percebi que ele não ficara só naquela garrafa que eu vira ele comprando. _—_ Se você me deixar entrar eu respondo todas as suas perguntas. Embora, na verdade, eu tenha vindo aqui atrás de respostas.

— Olha, Edward, está tarde, eu estava me preparando para ir dormir. Amanhã vai ser um dia cansativo. A gente se encontra para conversar outro dia. Você sabe onde eu moro, então...

— Não, Bella. Eu quero conversar agora! Eu esperei cinco anos para conversar com você. Você não entende? Cinco ANOS, não foram cinco dias. Estava tudo ótimo entre a gente e um dia você simplesmente partiu o meu coração e foi embora. E eu achei que eu tinha te superado, mas então te vi hoje ali no bar e vi que não superei nada. Continua sendo você, Bella, e vai continuar sendo sempre você. Droga, Isabella! Eu só quero conversar.

E lá estava a cara de cachorro pidão que sempre me fazia ceder. Que sempre me fazia correr para ele, não importava o momento. Foi a intensidade daquilo que me fez perceber o quanto eu estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele, rápido demais. E o quanto aquilo me assustava. E foi o medo daquele sentimento que me fez tomar a decisão que mudou a minha vida.

 _ **Início do flashback**_

 _ **Nova York, junho de 2012**_

— _Eu tenho que desligar, mãe. Acabei de chegar ao Met. Edward está me esperando aqui em algum lugar._

— _Tudo bem querida, mas lembre-se, converse com ele. Vocês vão encontrar uma solução juntos._

— _Eu vou._

— _E Bells, eu e seu pai estamos muito orgulhosos de você._

— _Obrigada, mãe._

 _Desliguei o celular e entrei naquele que era o meu lugar preferido em Nova York desde a minha primeira visita, ainda criança, em uma excursão da escola. Edward estava todo estranho há alguns dias e naquela manhã apenas me enviara uma mensagem me pedindo para encontrar com ele na sala de Arte Medieval ao meio-dia. Eu estava ansiosa. Tinha me inscrito no programa de mestrado em Belas Artes do Studio Arts College International alguns meses antes, e a resposta chegara na véspera: eu tinha sido aprovada. Eu não tinha contado nada para Edward, afinal, não esperava ser aceita, mas agora aquilo mudava tudo e minha mãe tinha razão, eu precisava contar para ele. Uma mudança para Florença era algo importante, e nós precisaríamos conversar._

 _Ao meio-dia em ponto eu entrei na Sala de Arte Medieval, e mesmo com os diversos turistas, meus olhos não tiveram dificuldade em encontrar Edward em meio a multidão. Ele estava bem no centro da sala, com um terno cinza e um balão em forma de coração em uma das mãos, atraindo a atenção de várias pessoas. Assim que me viu, seu sorriso característico se abriu e pude sentir meu coração batendo ainda mais acelerado, enquanto minha ansiedade aumentava. Edward não costumava usar ternos. Ele os odiava, na verdade. Algo não estava certo._

 _Sem nem perceber direito, comecei a caminhar em sua direção, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo e assim que nos encontramos ele pegou minha mão, depositou um beijo e se ajoelhou diante de mim, atraindo ainda mais atenção para nós dois. Não, não, não, isso não pode estar acontecendo, certo? A gente só se conhece há seis meses._

— _Bella, eu sei que a gente se conhece a muito pouco tempo, mas quando se ama alguém, o tempo é relativo. O tempo do amor é diferente de qualquer outro. Ele não é medido por relógio ou calendário, mas pelo coração. E no meu coração, eu te conheço há uma vida inteira._

 _Eu tentei interromper o discurso que caía sobre a minha cabeça como uma bomba. Tentei fazer ele perceber o desespero em meus olhos, em minhas lágrimas, mas Edward seguia falando sem parar, até chegar na fatídica pergunta:_

— … _é por isso, Bella, que estou aqui, no seu lugar favorito no mundo todo para perguntar: você aceita se casar comigo?_

 _Eu fui covarde e deixei o medo tirar o melhor de mim. Quem se casa com alguém que conhece há apenas 6 meses? E os meus sonhos? Eu não queria ser apenas a esposa de alguém. Eu podia sentir os olhares de todos sobre mim, os sussurros ao meu redor, a expectativa pesando sobre a sala. Eu precisava sair dali. Eu estava começando a sufocar._

— _Desculpa, Edward. Eu… Eu não posso. — E soltando suas mãos eu corri em direção à saída do museu, e então à rua sem olhar para trás. Eu não aguentaria ver seu olhar de decepção. Só quando entrei no táxi é que percebi que segurava o balão em formato de coração. Desci a janela do carro e ainda chorando, o soltei._

 _ **Fim do flashback**_

 **Nova York, agosto de 2017**

— E então, Bella, posso entrar?

Sem nem uma palavra eu apenas me afastei, abrindo mais a porta e dando espaço suficiente para ele passar. Fechei a porta e fui direto para a cozinha. Se íamos fazer aquilo, eu precisaria de mais álcool.

Voltei para a sala com duas garrafas de cerveja e encontrei Edward sentado no sofá, a cabeça apoiada nas mãos e uma sensação de déjà vu me invadiu. Estendi a garrafa para ele, que apenas sorriu em agradecimento.

— Isso aqui não mudou nada _—_ ele disse depois de dar um gole.

— Como você soube que eu estaria aqui?

— Não sabia. Só resolvi arriscar.

— Eu mantive alugado durante os últimos cinco anos. Nunca me imaginei voltando para outro lugar. _—_ Me vi explicando para ele, sem saber direito porque. _—_ Tenho muitas lembranças felizes aqui.

— Eu faço parte dessas lembranças? _—_ Edward perguntou, me olhando de verdade pela primeira vez desde que chegara.

— Claro que sim, Edward. Eu não fingi que te amei por seis meses _—_ respondi um pouco mais ríspida do que queria. Ele tinha todo o direito de estar magoado.

— Amou? _—_ E lá estava aquele olhar que era a minha perdição.

— O que você quer, Edward? Um- _—_ mas ele me interrompeu antes que eu pudesse terminar minha frase.

— Não ama mais?

— Pelo amor de Deus, Edward. Cinco anos se passaram. Não somos mais as mesmas pessoas.

— Eu sou. E te ver naquele bar só serviu para me mostrar que eu ainda te amo do mesmo jeito. Nada mudou, Bella. Tenho certeza de que se gente passar algumas horas juntos, vamos ver que continuamos do mesmo jeito, nos entendendo, um fazendo o outro rir, querendo as mesmas coisas. Vamos sair, andar pela cidade como costumávamos fazer.

— E a ruiva do bar? _—_ perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Irina não é ninguém importante _—_ ele disse olhando para o chão, como se estivesse envergonhado.

— Tá vendo só como não somos mais as mesmas pessoas? O meu Edward nunca trataria uma mulher desse jeito _—_ eu disse antes de me levantar e pegar nossas garrafas vazias, levando-as para a cozinha. Ao voltar para a sala ele continuava no mesmo lugar. Ter Edward ali era tão certo e ao mesmo tempo tão errado. _—_ Desculpa, Edward, mas está tarde e amanhã realmente vai ser um dia difícil, eu ainda tenho várias coisas para desempacotar e segunda começo no novo emprego. Acho que essa conversa não vai nos levar a lugar nenhum.

Mas apesar de minhas palavras, ele não fez nenhum movimento para ir embora. Ele continuava de cabeça baixa, encarando o chão, as mãos correndo diversas vezes por seu rosto, subindo até os cabelos.

— Bella, será que eu… será que eu posso passar a noite aqui? _—_ ele disse finalmente, mas sem deixar de olhar o chão. _—_ No sofá. _—_ acrescentou _—_ É que eu não quero ter que dar explicações esta noite.

— Em algum momento você vai ter que dá-las, Edward.

— Eu sei. Eu só não quero estragar essa noite com brigas.

— Tudo bem, a escolha é sua e quem vai ter que arcar com o peso dela é você. Boa noite, Edward.

— Boa noite, Bella.

* * *

Fui acordada por vozes ríspidas vindas da sala. Não demorei a reconhecer os tons de Jasper, Jacob, Alice e Edward. Pelo jeito eu tinha dormido mais do que devia, e meus amigos já tinham chegado para me ajudar com as caixas. Eu estava um pouco apreensiva em ver Alice depois de tanto tempo, afinal eu sabia que o fato de eu ter partido o coração do irmão dela não me tornava a sua pessoa preferida no mundo, e que ela me aturava simplesmente por causa da minha amizade com Jasper. Será que o fato de ter encontrado Edward no meu sofá hoje melhoraria ou pioraria as coisas?

— Você ainda não explicou o que está fazendo aqui. _—_ Ouvi Jacob perguntando com um tom de irritação na voz.

— Calma, Jacob. _—_ aquela era a voz de Jasper. _—_ Edward, Irina sabe que você está aqui?

— É, Edward. Ela me ligou ontem, tarde da noite, toda preocupada. Eu não vou acobertar o que quer que esteja acontecendo aqui.

— Me poupe das preocupações da Irina, Alice. Você sabe que não somos o casal perfeito como ela quer fazer parecer.

— Eu sei, irmão, mas nem por isso você pode tratá-la de qualquer jeito.

— Foi exatamente o que eu disse para ele ontem à noite _—_ eu disse, aproveitando a deixa para aparecer na sala. _—_ O Edward que eu conhecia nunca trataria alguém assim.

— O Edward que você conheceu foi obrigado a mudar. O sofrimento faz isso com as pessoas _—_ Alice disse, e o tom gelado não me passou despercebido.

— Alice! _—_ Jasper e Edward disseram ao mesmo tempo.

— Pode deixar, meninos. Eu sei que ela está certa. Além do mais, eu sempre admirei a forma como Edward e Alice se protegem mutuamente.

— Bella, podemos conversar um minuto? _—_ Jacob nos interrompeu, de repente.

— Claro, Jake. Alguém quer café? _—_ perguntei antes de caminhar em direção à cozinha, seguida por meu amigo. _—_ O que foi?

— Você vai me dizer o que ele está fazendo aqui?

— Ele apareceu um pouco depois de eu ter chegado, querendo conversar. Conversamos e ficou tarde para ele ir embora. Pronto, você já pode ir fazer seu relatório para o meu pai.

— Você está sendo injusta comigo, Bells. Eu apenas me preocupo com você. O cara tem namorada. E eu vi como vocês ficaram quando as coisas não deram certo da outra vez.

— Desculpa, eu sei _—_ disse, abraçando ele. _—_ É só que foi uma longa noite.

— Longa noite, é? Naquele sofá?

— Ha. Ha. Quem dera o motivo fosse esse.

— Quem dera? Isabella Marie Swan! _—_ ele disse colocando a mão na boca, fingindo espanto.

— Cala a boca, Jake.

E logo estávamos rindo como antigamente, sabendo que tudo estava bem entre a gente. Edward não demorou a ir embora e eu sabia que aquela não seria a última vez que ele visitaria meu apartamento tarde da noite. Eu só não sabia até quando eu conseguiria resistir.

* * *

 **CALMA, CALMA CALMA! Teremos mais dois capítulos e um epílogo. Mas não era uma one-shot, Tatiana? Pois é... mas eu escrevo demais e achei melhor dividir em capítulos. Mas podem ficar tranquilas que todos serão postados ainda hoje!**

 **Ah, o nome da fic significa A arte do desencontro.**


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

 **Nova York, novembro de 2017**

— Bella, tenho uma novidade que acho que vai te deixar feliz. _—_ Tanya, dona da galeria FiveMyles, onde eu trabalho desde agosto, disse se debruçando sobre a minha mesa. _—_ Vou deixar você responsável pela curadoria da exposição de janeiro _—_ ela contou, abrindo um sorriso.

— Você está falando sério?

— Por que não? Você é qualificada e tem feito um ótimo trabalho. Tenho certeza de que será um sucesso.

— Obrigada, Tanya. Você não vai se arrepender.

— Tenho certeza que não. Como o tempo é pouco, eu já selecionei o artista. Ele tem um portfólio incrível, Bella. Mas a seleção dos quadros e tudo o mais é com você. Você terá total liberdade. Eu tenho um almoço marcado com ele hoje, mas você já pode assumir a partir daí. Meio-dia no Peter Luger.

— Estou curiosa. Quem é ele?

— O nome dele é Edward Cullen. _—_ E dizendo isso ela virou para sair da sala.

— Tanya, espera. Quem te...

— Jacob.

Tanya e Jake se conheceram uma noite em que saímos da galeria e fizemos um happy hour no PDT. Daquela noite em diante eles não se largaram mais. E eu fazia muito gosto do relacionamento dos dois. Era visível o quanto eles se gostavam e o quanto ela fazia bem para o meu amigo.

— Mas…

— Bella, escuta aqui. Você é profissional. Se quiser, encare isso simplesmente como mais um trabalho, e eu sei que você mais do que ninguém dá conta disso. Ou encare isso como uma segunda chance do destino para pelo menos colocar um ponto final de verdade ou não nessa história. E não se preocupe, eu não estaria dando uma chance para ele se eu não tivesse visto talento no seu trabalho. Eu adoro você, você é a melhor amiga do meu namorado, mas eu ainda preciso pagar minhas contas e o seu salário. Filantropia não é a minha. _—_ Antes de entrar em sua sala, Tanya ainda se virou mais uma vez. _—_ Se quiser sair um pouco mais cedo para ir em casa se arrumar para o almoço, pode ir. Você compensa no final do expediente.

— Eu estou indo para um almoço de negócios, Tanya. Isso não é um encontro.

— Como quiser, Bellinha. Como quiser.

Tinha dias que eu simplesmente odiava minha chefe. Hoje era um desses dias!

* * *

No horário marcado por Tanya eu estava na porta do restaurante. Uma pilha de nervos ambulante, mas eu estava disposta a fazer desta exposição um tremendo sucesso e, para isso, eu teria que ser estritamente profissional. Edward era apenas mais um dos artistas de nosso catálogo. Só isso!

Respirando fundo eu entrei e logo tive vontade de me socar ao perceber meu olhar passando pelo espelho para conferir minha aparência uma última vez. _Trabalho, Isabella. Nada mais que trabalho_.

Assim que informei o nome da reserva, a atendente me levou até nossa mesa, em uma área um pouco mais reservada do salão, e eu não estranhei ao ver que Edward já estava ali. Se tinha uma coisa que ele sabia, era ser pontual. Sua postura demonstrava confiança, mas pela bagunça no cabelo eu podia ver que ele estava nervoso. Sua mão passara por ali muitas vezes nos últimos minutos. E perceber que eu ainda conhecia esses pequenos detalhes sobre ele fez com que um sorriso surgisse em meu rosto - o qual eu logo tratei de esconder, colocando novamente minha máscara profissional.

Aquele seria um longo almoço.

— Boa tarde, Sr. Cullen. Peço desculpas por ter feito o senhor esperar, mas eu precisei resolver umas coisas de última hora na galeria — disse, enquanto estendia a mão para ele e o via quase engasgar em seu copo de água ao me ver parada ao seu lado.

— Bella? Mas... mas eu pensei que fosse almoçar com alguém chamada Tanya. O que você está fazendo aqui? — Edward perguntou, parecendo realmente confuso.

Pelo menos eu não tinha sido a única a ser pega de surpresa nessa história toda.

— Desculpe a confusão, Sr. Cullen, mas Tanya passou a responsabilidade por sua exposição para mim. Sinto muito ela não ter lhe informado antes sobre a troca.

— Sr. Cullen? — Edward quase gritou, se controlando um pouco ao perceber os olhares de algumas pessoas voltados para nós. — Que palhaçada é essa de Sr. Cullen, Bella? Você sabe muito bem que Sr. Cullen é meu pai. Vai querer que eu chame você de Srta. Swan também?

— Estou apenas seguindo o protocolo de um almoço de negócios. A gente não precisa tornar isso mais difícil do que já é para nenhum de nós.

Eu pude ver que Edward estava pronto para rebater mais uma vez, mas fomos interrompidos pelo garçom vindo pegar nossos pedidos. Percebi que Edward estava um pouco sem saber o que pedir, por não estar familiarizado com o lugar, então tomei a frente pedindo dois hambúrgueres da casa. Ele pediu uma heineken, não sem antes abrir um sorriso para mim, que eu fingi não ver enquanto pedia um milkshake de chocolate para mim. Assim que o garçom saiu com nossos pedidos, um silêncio constrangedor se abateu sobre a mesa. Um silêncio que não aconteceu entre a gente nem em nosso primeiro encontro.

— Bella, eu prometo seguir todo e qualquer protocolo que você queira enquanto estivermos trabalhando juntos. — Edward falou por fim. — Mas você pode, por favor, me chamar de Edward? Não faz sentido nos chamarmos pelos nossos sobrenomes depois de tudo o que passamos.

— Tudo bem, Edward. Se isso é importante para você — eu disse, respirando fundo e tentando não ficar afetada pelo sorriso que vi em seu rosto, e nem ao perceber que finalmente ele tinha relaxado desde o momento em que eu o vira ali pela primeira vez. — Podemos falar sobre a exposição ou você tem mais alguma pergunta?

— Na verdade eu tenho. — E ali estavam as mãos correndo nervosas pelo cabelo novamente. Só de ver, eu sabia que não seria uma pergunta fácil. Eu só esperava que Edward não dificultasse ainda mais o que já estava sendo difícil. — Por que eu?

— Por que você o quê?

— Porque a FiveMyles está me dando uma chance? Não é muita coincidência ser justo a galeria em que você trabalha? Eu sou muito grato por essa chance, mas não quero ser um caso de caridade seu. Eu sobrevivi muito bem nestes últimos cinco anos sem precisar disso.

Não adiantava fingir que as palavras dele não tinham me machucado, porque tinham. Mas aquela não era hora e nem lugar para eu me deixar abater por elas. Eu deveria imaginar que seu orgulho idiota ia fazer com que ele pensasse isso. Na verdade, eu também não pensara? Ele estava coberto de razão!

Aproveitei a chegada de nossos pedidos para me recompor. Eu sabia que ele ficaria tão irritado com a interferência do Jake quanto eu. Eu só esperava que ele pudesse ver a oportunidade maravilhosa que Tanya estava lhe dando. Ela estava certa, ele tinha talento. Eu me lembrava bem da primeira vez em que vira seus quadros, e de como a forma como ele era capaz de transmitir as mais diversas e sutis emoções por meio de seus traços me encantara. Isso não teria mudado em cinco anos - só deveria ter melhorado, e eu não podia negar que estava ansiosa para ver os quadros mais recentes dele.

 **Flashback**

 _ **Nova York, dezembro de 2011**_

 _Eu podia sentir seu olhar queimando minhas costas enquanto eu percorria o cômodo que ele chamava de ateliê, montado em sua cobertura. O lugar me surpreendeu desde o momento em que ele abriu a porta. As paredes brancas, uma enorme porta francesa, permitindo a entrada de luz natural. As tintas totalmente organizadas por tom de cor, em um carrinho próximo ao cavalete. No pouco tempo em que estávamos juntos, eu já percebera que Edward não era uma pessoa muito organizada; mas era como se ele se transformasse em outra pessoa ao pintar, ou como se aquele fosse realmente o cômodo mais importante da casa._

 _Os quadros prontos estavam expostos em uma espécie de prateleira, e logo o primeiro que vi já me roubou todo o ar. Uma garota em pé, com os cabelos negros, olhando por uma janela e do lado de fora só era possível ver algumas montanhas cobertas de neve. Simples, mas ainda assim tão intenso. Não era possível ver o rosto da menina, mas pela postura, pelos ombros caídos, quem visse aquele quadro podia ver que havia tristeza nela. Uma profunda tristeza._

 _A garota de cabelos negros voltava a aparecer em alguns outros quadros. Em um deles, víamos ela e um garoto de cabelos avermelhados pulando ao redor de uma libélula, enquanto uma mulher mais velha, sentada na beira de um lago, ria admirando a cena. Mais adiante, quase fora de cena, um homem de terno acompanhava tudo, seu olhar não expressava nenhuma emoção. Meu coração pesou diante daquele quadro; eu não precisava ser nenhuma especialista para saber que Edward tinha retratado sua própria família naquela pintura._

— _Edward... eu nem sei o que falar_ — _disse, sem tirar meus olhos das telas._

— _Não se preocupe, Bella. Eu já estou acostumado a ouvir que não tenho talento. Pode falar qualquer coisa._

 _Sua resposta me pegou completamente de surpresa. Como as pessoas podiam não ver talento ali? Os traços perfeitos, as emoções transmitidas, os tons contrastantes, as noções de profundidade…_

— _Baby, eu não sei quem você andou procurando até agora, mas se você não tem talento, eu não entendo nada de arte. E eu não estou perto de me formar para dizer que não entendo nada sobre o que venho estudando há anos_ — _eu disse me aproximando dele, obrigando-o a levantar a cabeça para enxergar a verdade de minhas palavras em meu olhar._ — _Eu estou sem palavras porque as emoções transmitidas em cada uma dessas telas simplesmente me roubaram o ar e me deixaram sem palavras._

— _Jura?_

— _Eu não mentiria sobre isso, Edward. Mas eu quero uma promessa em troca._

— _Qualquer coisa, Bella._

— _Não desista nunca da sua arte. Não importa o que os outros digam para você. Você nasceu para pintar, baby. E eu ainda vou ver você ser reconhecido por isso._

— _Eu prometo! E amor?_

— _Hum?_

— _Obrigado_ — _ele disse antes de tomar meus lábios entre os seus, suas mãos quentes percorrendo a extensão de minhas costas por sob a blusa, me causando arrepios, seus passos me levando lentamente, sem nunca soltar meus lábios até me deitar no sofá encostado em uma das paredes do ateliê._

 _Quando acordei, horas depois, Edward estava sentado, sem camisa, diante de uma tela. As pinceladas eram rápidas e firmes e não demorei a perceber que se tratava de uma feira de Natal, como a que havíamos ido em nosso primeiro encontro. Eu estava completamente hipnotizada por vê-lo pintar._

 _ **Fim do flashback**_

— Eu ainda estou esperando uma resposta, Bella. — As palavras dele me trouxeram de volta das lembranças para o restaurante. — Não é só porque você me apresentou ao hambúrguer mais sensacional da cidade que eu vou deixar isso para lá — ele disse, sorrindo.

— Poxa, e eu achando que depois desse hambúrguer a exposição ia estar no papo.

Nós dois rimos juntos e eu me vi sendo levada novamente ao passado. Como era fácil e natural rir com ele dessa forma. Pelo olhar em seu rosto, pude ver que o pensamento dele não devia ser muito diferente do meu. Era hora de voltar a ser profissional.

— Jacob — eu disse simplesmente.

— O que tem ele?

— Foi ele quem falou de você para Tanya, e não eu. Mas não se preocupe, ela me garantiu que nada disso importaria se você não tivesse talento. Então pode manter seu orgulho intacto que não, você não é um caso de caridade nem meu e nem de ninguém — eu disse, ignorando seu olhar intenso sobre mim. Eu sabia que ele procurava a verdade em minhas palavras. Ele sabia o quanto eu era péssima em mentir. — Mas isso não vai impedir que Jake sofra as consequências de sua armação. Pode deixar, que ele vai me pagar direitinho — completei.

— Nossa, desculpa se trabalhar comigo vai ser tão ruim assim — ele falou, baixando o olhar.

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Edward. É só que… é uma situação complicada, você tem que concordar comigo. Além do mais — completei —, preciso saber se não vai ser um problema para a sua namorada nós dois trabalhando juntos nos próximos meses. Temos pouco tempo, teremos que correr para aprontar tudo.

— Que namorada? — ele perguntou, parecendo confuso.

— A ruiva do bar — respondi, rolando meus olhos.

— Bella, eu terminei com Irina no dia seguinte ao nosso reencontro, assim que voltei da sua casa. Você tinha razão, eu não conseguiria estar com ela tendo outra pessoa na minha cabeça o tempo todo.

— Bem, a sua vida pessoal não me diz respeito, Edward. Eu só queria ter certeza de que não teríamos uma namorada ciumenta atrapalhando nosso trabalho. Como eu já disse, temos muito pouco tempo para resolver tudo, e não precisamos de nenhum tipo de problema extra.

Mas por mais que eu estivesse tentando não mostrar o quanto aquela informação tinha me afetado, eu sabia que o maldito sorriso involuntário em meu rosto tinha me entregado. O sorrisinho torto de Edward enquanto ele me encarava deixava muito claro isso.

Passamos as próximas horas resolvendo questões práticas, como quantos quadros a exposição teria, o tipo de bufê que a galeria contrataria, o número de convidados para a noite de abertura… mas todas as vezes em que falava sobre ir até o ateliê para ver os quadros, Edward desconversava.

* * *

— Bem, Edward, fico esperando você me enviar a sua lista de convidados para a inauguração — eu disse enquanto nos despedíamos na porta do restaurante.

— Eu envio a lista no máximo até amanhã. Não são tantas pessoas assim.

— Tudo bem. E preciso também que me envie o melhor dia e horário ainda essa semana para eu ir ver os quadros. Quanto mais cedo decidirmos isso, melhor, caso seja preciso pintar mais alguma coisa ou algo assim.

— Bella, eu estava pensando… A árvore do Rockfeller Center inaugura essa noite. Você não gostaria de ir comigo?

Aquele convite me pegou completamente de surpresa. Eu não estava esperando por algo assim. Não que Edward não tivesse flertado comigo em alguns momentos durante o almoço, mas um convite direto para sair, depois de tanto tempo… eu realmente não esperava.

— Desculpa, Edward, mas eu terei que ficar até mais tarde na galeria hoje. Então, não vai ser possível.

— Amanhã, então?

— Olha só — comecei, tentando controlar minha respiração e deixando a Bella profissional entrar totalmente em ação mais uma vez —, vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara aqui. Eu amo o meu trabalho e prometi para a Tanya que essa exposição seria um sucesso. Então não, eu não vou sair com você nem hoje, nem amanhã, nem dia nenhum para qualquer coisa que não seja relacionada à exposição. Eu não misturo trabalho e vida pessoal.

— Quer dizer que depois de janeiro eu posso ter uma chance? — ele perguntou com um tom de diversão em sua voz. Ele sabia que estava me irritando, e estava adorando cada segundo daquilo.

— Tchau, Edward. Ficarei esperando você me enviar os dados que combinamos — desconversei, me virando e começando a tomar o rumo da galeria. Eu precisava sair de perto dele o mais rápido possível. Seriam longos meses até a exposição...

— Eu não vou desistir, Bella! — Ainda ouvi ele dizer antes de eu virar a esquina.

* * *

 **Nova York, dezembro de 2017**

— Argh, essa situação com o Edward está me deixando louca — disse enquanto dava um "oi" geral para meus amigos, jogava minha bolsa sobre o assento e me virava para o balcão do PDT. — Jake, preciso de algo forte.

— Bem-vindos ao meu dia-a-dia — Tanya disse, fazendo todos rirem.

— Não se esqueça que quem me colocou nessa situação foi você — eu falei, fuzilando ela com os olhos. — Maldita hora em que eu aceitei essa exposição.

— O que ele fez agora? — Emmett perguntou, tentando esconder a risada.

— Tirando o fato de que já se passaram duas semanas desde o nosso primeiro almoço e ele ainda não me deixou ir ao ateliê ou me mostrou nenhum quadro? Ou quem sabe o fato de que ele me responde cada uma das minhas mensagens cobrando isso ou qualquer outra coisa com um convite para sair? É mais fácil me perguntar o que ele _não_ fez.

— Você já imaginou que ele pode ter um motivo para não te querer no ateliê? — Jasper perguntou.

— Mas por quê? Eu já fui naquele ateliê milhares de vezes.

— Mas isso foi antes, Bells — Jacob disse, colocando uma taça de Cosmopolitan na minha frente.

— É, Bella, Alice diz que ele não deixa ninguém mais entrar lá desde que você foi embora. Nem mesmo ela, que sempre teve acesso livre ao cômodo — Jasper disse, me encarando com um olhar preocupado. — Ela diz que nem sabe se ele pintou alguma coisa em todo esse período.

As palavras de Jasper me atingiram em cheio. O portfólio de Edward, que Jacob entregou para Tanya, só continha quadros antigos. Não tinha nada ali que fosse inédito para mim. Seria possível que ele tivesse parado de pintar desde a minha partida? Mas se fosse assim, então não teríamos obras suficientes para uma exposição. Pelo menos não no andar que eu previra. A minha intenção era colocar a exposição no terceiro andar da galeria. Aquele era o nosso melhor andar para exposições itinerantes, repleta de luz natural. Eu sabia o quanto ele ia gostar, e o quanto aquilo ia favorecer seus trabalhos. Mas agora, toda aquela informação me deixava sem saber o que fazer. Um misto de raiva e culpa. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa.

— Ei, aonde você vai? — Rose perguntou ao me ver levantar, jogando algumas notas de dinheiro sobre a mesa.

— Resolver essa situação. Agora.

* * *

Ali estava eu, parada diante daquela porta, anos depois. Meu coração batia forte enquanto eu tocava a campainha. Dei sorte de encontrar uma vizinha saindo, e assim não precisei tocar o interfone, subindo direto até o apartamento. Eu sabia que não era nada profissional invadir o espaço dele daquela forma. Ainda mais em um sábado à noite. Mas depois de tudo o que Jasper havia me dito, eu não podia esperar mais. Só esperava que Edward não estivesse acompanhado e eu não chegasse em hora imprópria.

— Bella? — Edward perguntou com um olhar espantado ao abrir a porta e me ver parada ali. Acho que assim como no dia em que ele surgiu em minha porta há alguns meses, eu era a última pessoa que ele imaginava ver ali. — Aconteceu alguma coisa? O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Posso entrar?

— Claro — ele disse, se afastando e me dando espaço para entrar em seu apartamento. — Você quer alguma coisa para beber? — ele perguntou logo depois de fechar a porta. — Tenho cerveja.

— Não, obrigada. Acabei de tomar um Cosmopolitan. Prefiro não misturar.

— Ah, agora está explicado você aqui. — E eu não tive como não perceber o sarcasmo em sua voz. — Vamos ter mais uma conversa embalados pelo álcool? Então peraí, que vou pegar uma cerveja.

— Tomei _um_ Cosmopolitan, Edward. Estou longe de estar bêbada — me defendi enquanto ele se encaminhava para a cozinha e eu o seguia, olhando cada canto que podia do apartamento. Eu não sabia o que esperava encontrar, mas de alguma forma tinha medo que a ruiva do bar ou alguma outra mulher tivesse remodelado tudo aquilo. — Eu estou aqui a trabalho — completei.

— Trabalho? Sábado à noite? — Edward perguntou, se aproximando por trás de mim enquanto eu olhava algumas fotos na parede do corredor que ligava a sala à cozinha. Eu podia sentir o calor emanando do corpo dele.

— Bem, você já ouviu a expressão "Se Maomé não vai à montanha, então a montanha vai a Maomé"? — perguntei, aproveitando que ele se afastara um pouco para me virar e voltar em direção à sala. Eu precisava de espaço. — Tem duas semanas que você vem me enrolando sobre os quadros, Edward. Cansei de esperar.

Ele passou a mão repetidas vezes pelo cabelo, os olhos arregalados, me encarando. Ele não parecera nervoso assim nem na primeira vez em que me deixara ver seus quadros. Será que Alice tinha razão?

— Bella, eu… eu não acho que este seja um bom momento. Eu estou trabalhando em algumas telas. Assim que estiver pronto, eu te mostro tudo.

— Você não parou de pintar, então? — perguntei, e percebi que finalmente eu havia relaxado desde o momento em que saíra do PDT.

— O quê? Não, claro que não — Edward respondeu, parecendo confuso. — Por que você achou isso?

— Jasper me disse que Alice estava preocupada, e que ela nem sabia se você continuava pintando.

— Então você resolveu vir aqui para ter certeza de que eu não ia estragar sua exposição? — ele perguntou com um tom de acusação em sua voz.

— A exposição é sua, Edward, não minha. E eu quero que ela seja um sucesso? Claro que quero, e sei que tem tudo para ser — retruquei olhando diretamente em seus olhos pela primeira vez desde que chegara ali. — Eu estou aqui para te ajudar, Edward. Como sua amiga e alguém que se importa com você.

— Quer dizer que somos amigos agora? — ele perguntou caminhando em minha direção, seu sorriso torto irritante no rosto. Cada passo dele para frente era um passo para trás que eu dava, nossos olhos presos um no outro, quase como em uma dança. Senti minhas costas tocarem a parede atrás de mim e logo dois braços estavam apoiados um de cada lado da minha cabeça. Seus olhos escaneavam meus lábios e automaticamente eu passei minha língua por eles, umedecendo-os. Seu rosto foi se aproximando de mim, até estarmos cara a cara. Sua respiração parecia tão ofegante quanto a minha. Definitivamente eu não era a única afetada ali. — O que eu fiz para ser promovido assim? Eu nem te paguei uma bebida — ele continuou, passando o nariz por toda a extensão do meu pescoço.

— Edward, por favor.

— Por favor o quê, Bella? O que você quer? — ele perguntou, mordiscando minha orelha.

Felizmente o som alto de um celular tocando fez com que nós dois déssemos um pulo, nos afastando quase que imediatamente. O que tinha acabado de acontecer? Eu estava prestes a pedir que ele parasse de me provocar e me beijasse logo. Pude ouvir um grunhido baixo deixar os lábios de Edward ao olhar para o visor do celular antes de ouvir ele perguntar:

— O que você quer, Carlisle?

Seus olhos continuavam presos em mim enquanto eu atravessava a sala e começava a subir as escadas que davam acesso ao andar superior. Pude ver a apreensão neles quando cheguei ao topo da escada, mas ele não fez nenhum movimento para me parar. Aquilo era tudo o que eu precisava. Ainda tentando acalmar minha respiração, fui caminhando a passos lentos em direção ao ateliê. Eu sabia que estava invadindo seu espaço, mas ele teria me parado se quisesse, não teria? Com isso em mente, girei a maçaneta, adentrando o cômodo escuro, o cheiro de tinta fresca me invadindo. Ao acender a luz, nada poderia ter me preparado para o cenário à minha frente.

As paredes anteriormente brancas tinham marcas, como se vidros de tinta tivessem sido arremessados nelas. Havia frascos de tinta espalhados por todo o lugar, assim como panos sujos, pincéis e telas, inúmeras telas amontoadas, dificultando andar pelo quarto. Fui andando com cuidado, tentando me ambientar novamente ao local, tomando cuidado para não pisar em nada, parando de tempos em tempos para olhar as telas, sentindo mais e mais lágrimas se acumularem em meus olhos e começarem a cair pelo meu rosto a cada tela. Muitas delas retratavam o meu rosto, como se eu estivesse me olhando em um espelho. Em uma delas havia um casal, ela de cabelos castanhos, ele de cabelos avermelhados, a mulher de costas, se afastando por uma estrada e o homem caído de joelhos no chão, uma poça de lágrimas sob ele. Mas nem todos os quadros eram tristes, ali estava a árvore de Natal do Rockefeller Center; em outra tela, um casal patinava de mãos dadas cercado por luzes de natal; um bar e uma garota de cabelos castanhos olhando concentrada para uma taça contendo um líquido rosa; a garota de cabelos castanhos estava cercada pela menina de cabelos pretos e pela senhora sorridente da pintura no lago. Nossos seis meses juntos estavam retratados ali, nas mais diversas formas, representando as mais diversas emoções. Por isso Edward não queria me mostrar os quadros. Por isso ele não queria ninguém ali dentro. Aquilo virara quase um mausoléu do nosso relacionamento.

Eu já não tentava segurar as lágrimas ou abafar os soluços. Mas mesmo com os olhos nublados de tantas lágrimas, um quadro jogado por trás de vários outros me chamou a atenção. Ao me aproximar, um meio sorriso se formou em meu rosto.

— Eu me lembro desse quadro — contei, sentada no chão com a tela em meu colo, várias lágrimas já tendo caído sobre ele. Eu senti a presença de Edward no cômodo sem que ele precisasse falar nada, e imagino o que aquela cena deveria estar parecendo para ele - eu, uma bagunça completa, inchada de tanto chorar, sentada no meio de seu estúdio abraçada a uma tela.

— Lembra? Como? — Edward perguntou, e pude sentir a emoção em sua voz e o som de seus passos entrando no cômodo.

— Você estava pintando ele na primeira vez em que eu estive aqui. Acordei e fiquei vários minutos te vendo pintar. Mas eu nunca tinha visto ele pronto.

— Eu… Eu queria te dar ele de presente. Mas não tive tempo — Edward respondeu antes de um soluço escapar de seu peito.

Eu me virei rapidamente e pude ver seu rosto banhado de lágrimas, assim como o meu. Eu depositei a tela com cuidado sobre o sofá e estendi meus braços para ele, que não hesitou nem um segundo antes de aceitar o meu convite silencioso.

— Por que, Bella? — ele perguntou depois do que poderiam ter sido minutos ou horas de nós dois abraçados, chorando um no ombro do outro, no meio do ateliê. E eu não precisava perguntar sobre o que ele queria saber.

— Eu não sei o que te dizer, Edward. Eu não estava preparada. Você me pegou de surpresa e eu travei de medo e fugi. Eu entrei no museu pronta para te contar sobre o mestrado, e de repente ali estava você, ajoelhado na minha frente, me pedindo em casamento. Eu entrei em pânico. Eu ainda tinha tantos planos, tantas coisas que queria realizar... Eu tinha acabado de ser aceita para um mestrado dos sonhos em Florença. Eu… eu não podia abandonar meus sonhos simplesmente para virar a esposa de alguém. Mesmo esse alguém sendo você, alguém que eu amava mais do que tudo.

— Mas…

— Deixa eu terminar — falei, colocando um dedo sobre seus lábios. — A intensidade do nosso relacionamento, a rapidez com que tudo vinha acontecendo, aquilo já estava sendo muito para mim. Lembro que me dei conta do quanto eu te amava e do quanto ia ser difícil ficar sem você no dia seguinte da minha inscrição para o mestrado. Mas tentei não pensar naquilo, não acreditava que seria aceita. Mas então a resposta chegou e eu só conseguia pensar em como iríamos fazer aquilo dar certo. Mas você nem me deu chance de conversarmos a respeito, porque quando eu ia fazê-lo aconteceu tudo o que aconteceu.

— Eu não teria te pedido em casamento daquela forma se eu soubesse do mestrado, Bella. E eu teria ido para Florença com você sem pensar duas vezes. Você só teria que ter pedido ou me dado a chance de te fazer essa proposta.

— Desculpa. Eu… eu tive medo de que algum dia você fosse me querer apenas como sua esposa e fosse querer que eu abrisse mão dos meus sonhos em nome disso.

— Sério? Como eu poderia fazer algo assim com você? — Edward perguntou, erguendo meu rosto e me fazendo encará-lo, enquanto secava as lágrimas que continuavam caindo. — Se Carlisle me ensinou alguma coisa, é que não podemos obrigar ninguém a abrir mão de sua essência pelo outro. E Bella, ver você falando dos seus sonhos, do seu curso, de arte em geral, foi uma das primeiras coisas que me fizeram me apaixonar por você. Eu nunca poderia te pedir para abrir mão disso.

Edward continuou me mantendo em seus braços, um abraço apertado quase como se tivesse medo de que eu fosse desaparecer de novo. De tempos em tempos eu o sentia depositando um beijo no topo da minha cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que aspirava o cheiro dos meus cabelos.

— Bella?

— Hum? — perguntei tentando me afastar um pouco, mas ainda presa por seus braços.

— O que você achou dos quadros?

— Sério, Edward?

— Bem, você não saiu correndo. E continua aqui, então acho que não te assustei muito, né?

— Os quadros são maravilhosos. Se possível, sua pintura só melhorou com o tempo. Você continua pintando as emoções como poucos artistas conseguem fazer — disse, conseguindo me soltar e olhando em seus olhos, meus dedos passando levemente pelo contorno de seus lábios trêmulos. — Mas quando foi que isso aqui deixou de ser aquele lugar imaculadamente organizado para virar este caos?

— Eu entrei em pânico quando você disse que queria vir aqui e ver os quadros para a exposição. Eu passei os últimos cinco anos pintando praticamente só você, você ia me achar um psicopata — ele disse, tentando sorrir para mim. — Então tentei ganhar algum tempo e pintar coisas novas, mas simplesmente nada saía e isso foi me frustrando um pouco.

— Aquela mancha na parede foi você?

— Digamos que tive um acesso de raiva e frustração depois que voltei do nosso almoço, e tentei pintar algo que não estivesse relacionado a nós dois... falhando miseravelmente.

— Você sabe que a exposição vai ser um sucesso e que todos vão querer ter algum quadro seu em suas paredes, não sabe? — perguntei, tentando lhe assegurar que estava tudo bem.

— Vem — Edward disse de repente, se levantando e me estendendo a mão. — Tem um último quadro que eu gostaria que você visse, já que está aqui.

Ainda segurando minha mão, Edward me conduziu para fora do cômodo em direção ao outro lado do corredor, onde ficava seu quarto. Eu pude perceber ele respirando fundo antes de abrir a porta do quarto, e assim que entrei, me vi completamente nua na parede acima da cabeceira da cama. Ali estava eu deitada em uma cama, um lençol fino envolto em meu quadril, os braços envolvendo um travesseiro, o cabelo esparramado ao redor, a bochecha levemente corada e um meio sorriso no rosto. Apesar do susto eu não tinha como negar, o quadro era lindo.

— Quando você pintou isso? — perguntei, me virando para ele, encostado no batente da porta, o lábio inferior entre os dentes e o olhar apreensivo em mim.

— Fiz o desenho em uma das últimas noites que passamos juntos no seu apartamento. Depois foi só passar para a tela — ele disse, parecendo um pouco tímido. — Você gostou?

— É lindo, Edward. Ninguém nunca fez nada tão bonito para mim. Mas…

— O quê, Bella? O que foi?

— Irina e suas outras namoradas não se importavam? — perguntei, evitando seus olhos.

— Eu nunca trouxe ninguém aqui — ele confessou, me abraçando por trás. — Nunca houve ninguém mais que eu quisesse trazer até aqui.

E com essas palavras ele me virou novamente para si, tomando meus lábios nos seus em um beijo afoito, quase desesperado. Sua língua pedia passagem e eu dei, deixando que ele dominasse o beijo enquanto eu me preocupava em passar a mão pela extensão de seu peitoral por sob a camisa, descendo até sua bunda, trazendo seu quadril para mais junto do meu, fazendo com que ele deixasse escapar um gemido. Precisando de ar, Edward diminuiu a intensidade do beijo, deixando pequenos selinhos por meu pescoço e ombro. Fui andando com ele até a cama, e antes de empurrá-lo sentado, abri seu jeans, abaixando-o até a altura do tornozelo.

— Alguém está afoita aqui — Edward murmurou enquanto mordiscava meu ombro. Soltando outro gemido quando eu sentei em seu colo, rebolando sobre seu membro semi-ereto.

— Cala a boca e me beija.

Sem esperar segunda ordem, Edward me girou, me deitando sobre o colchão. Seus lábios colados ao meu, enquanto sua mão erguia meu vestido até a altura da cintura, enfiando a mão por dentro de minha calcinha, arrancando um gemido de nós dois.

— Edward, você está em casa?

O som vindo da sala, seguido de dois toques rápidos da campainha fez com que nós dois gemêssemos de novo, mas dessa vez de frustração.

— Merda. O que ela está fazendo aqui? — ouvi Edward falar enquanto saía de cima de mim.

— Edward? — A voz continuava chamando de algum lugar do andar de baixo.

— Vai ver que ele saiu, Alice. — Ouvi a voz de Jasper. — Amanhã você fala com ele.

— O celular dele está aqui, Jazz. Ele deve estar no ateliê.

— Desde quando ela tem a chave daqui? — perguntei para Edward, me segurando para não rir enquanto ele procurava a calça e entreabria a porta do quarto para gritar que já estava descendo.

— Desde a noite em que bebi demais, passei mal e eles precisaram arrombar a porta, achando que eu tinha morrido asfixiado com o meu próprio vômito. Mas ela costuma ligar antes de aparecer — ele disse com um olhar envergonhado. — Não saia daqui, Bella. Eu não demoro.

Quando eu apareci na escada, alguns minutos depois, já refeita, tendo penteado o cabelo e refeito a maquiagem, Jasper me olhou como que pedindo desculpas pelo o que quer que eles tivessem interrompido. Enquanto Alice e Edward me olhavam com olhares espantados e eu sabia que por motivos diferentes.

— Boa noite — eu disse enquanto me dirigia para abraçar Jasper, garantindo a ele que estava tudo bem.

— O que ela está fazendo aqui? — Alice perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha, olhando de mim para Edward com olhares inquisidores.

— Bem, Edward, eu já vou indo — falei, decidindo ignorar solenemente a pergunta de Alice. Ele que se entendesse com ela. — Amanhã eu te envio uma relação dos quadros que pensei para a exposição, e o que estou pensando sobre isso. Mas não precisa se preocupar, temos obras suficientes, não será preciso pintar nada novo — completei, pegando minha bolsa no sofá e indo em direção à porta.

— Bella, espera! — Edward gritou, me alcançando antes de eu fechar a porta. — Por que você está indo embora? — E eu pude notar o desespero em seus olhos.

— É melhor assim, Edward. Falta menos de um mês para a exposição — falei, depositando um selinho rápido em seus lábios antes de entrar no elevador.

— Bella? — Edward chamou, segurando a porta. — Você aceita ir patinar no gelo comigo amanhã?

— Desculpa. Amanhã eu não posso.

* * *

 **Continua...**


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

 **Nova York, 11 de janeiro de 2018**

Finalmente havia chegado o dia da inauguração da exposição. A noite de hoje seria aberta apenas para os convidados do Edward, críticos de arte e jornalistas. Eu andara uma pilha de nervos nos últimos dias e Tanya havia sido um anjo comigo, aguentando tudo, me acalmando quando precisava e me dando uns choques de realidade quando eu precisava deles também. A semana anterior havia sido um caos na cidade com fortes nevascas que interromperam o transporte e fecharam vários estabelecimentos. Eu nunca acompanhara tanto a previsão do tempo como nos últimos dias, temendo que algo do mesmo tipo pudesse acontecer nesta quinta-feira.

Eu sabia que Edward também estava muito apreensivo. Por mais que ele tentasse se mostrar calmo em nossos últimos encontros ou conversas diárias pelo WhatsApp, eu sabia o quanto tudo aquilo era importante para ele. Era a primeira vez que ele teria seu trabalho avaliado por críticos de arte, e também a primeira vez que a maioria das pessoas ali presentes veriam aqueles quadros, incluindo sua família e amigos. Falando em família, eu sabia o quanto a falta de confirmação da presença do pai também o estava afetando. Ele dizia que não, que estava acostumado com a ausência do pai ao longo de sua vida, mas eu o conhecia bem demais para cair naquilo. Por isso, no início da semana eu me enchera de coragem e fizera a ligação que me fez falar pela primeira vez com meu ex-sogro. Ele ainda não havia confirmado presença, mas eu esperava que surpreendesse a todos nós.

 _ **Flashback**_

— _Diretoria Empresas Cullen, boa tarde._

— _Boa tarde, eu gostaria de falar com o Sr. Cullen._

— _Seu nome, por favor?_

— _Isabella Swan. Diga a ele que é sobre o filho dele._

— _Vou ver se ele pode atender. O Sr. Cullen não costuma atender sem horário marcado._

 _Alguns segundos depois a secretária voltou, me informando que o Sr. Cullen tinha me pedido para deixar recado, pois ele estava muito ocupado._

— _Diga ao seu patrão que eu ligarei de minuto em minuto se ele não me atender agora._

— _Seja breve, Srta. Swan. — A voz grave de Carlisle surgiu em meu ouvido um momento depois. — Tenho uma reunião em breve e não posso perder tempo com assuntos sem importância._

— _Edward é um assunto sem importância para o senhor?_

— _Meu filho fez uma escolha, Srta. Swan. Ele não se encontra hoje nessa empresa por uma escolha dele. Ele sabe como me encontrar, caso mude de ideia._

— _Há quase seis anos eu fiz uma escolha que mudou a minha vida e a do seu filho para sempre. Eu abandonei Edward depois de um pedido de casamento porque eu queria correr atrás dos meus sonhos._

— _E o seu ponto é, Srta. Swan? Como eu disse, não tenho o dia inteiro. — Mas seu tom de voz havia mudado. Ele parecia… surpreso? Será que não sabia do pedido de casamento?_

— _Eu venho de uma cidade minúscula, Sr. Cullen. E foram os sonhos que sempre me alimentaram. Foram meus sonhos que me fizeram querer sempre mais. Minha mãe com certeza sonhava que eu seguiria seus passos e seria professora como ela. Mas eu sempre tive os meus próprios sonhos. Sonhos que me trouxeram para Nova York e depois me levaram para Florença, País de Gales, e de volta para Nova York. Não foi fácil, Sr. Cullen. Sonhos nunca o são. Mas são os meus sonhos. E sabe o que a minha mãe me disse quando eu contei a ela que eu tinha sido aceita no mestrado em Florença? Que ela e meu pai se orgulhavam de mim. Sabe o que Edward me disse quando contei a ele que recusei seu pedido de casamento por medo de ter que abrir mão do meu sonho? Sabe, Sr. Cullen?_

— _Não, Srta. Swan, não faço ideia_ — _Carlisle me respondeu, soltando um suspiro._

— _Que ele nunca me pediria algo do tipo, porque sabia que não podemos exigir que alguém abra mão de sua essência pelo outro._

— _Muito bonito tudo isso, Srta Swan. Obrigada por gastar o meu tempo para me contar. Mas…_

— _O senhor nunca teve um sonho?_ — perguntei, interrompendo-o. — _Sua empresa não foi um sonho pelo qual o senhor teve que enfrentar mundos e fundos para concretizar? Será que o senhor não ouviu de muitas pessoas algo como "Para que mais uma empresa de tratores no mundo?" ou qualquer outra coisa que tivesse o intuito de desmerecer o seu sonho? Seus pais não tinham outros planos para o senhor, Sr. Cullen?_ — _Dei um tempo, esperando que minhas palavras o tivessem atingido._ — _Edward tem talento, Sr. Cullen, e eu não digo isso como ex-namorada ou como a pessoa responsável pela exposição. Eu falo isso como uma doutora em história da arte. Eu diria isso mesmo se estivesse vendo os quadros de seu filho pela primeira vez em minha vida. Seu filho tem talento. Mas mesmo que não tivesse, Sr. Cullen, é o sonho dele. E eu sei o quanto as palavras de minha mãe me acompanharam por todos esses anos, nos momentos em que eu pensava em desistir. Não é tarde demais para dizer ao seu filho que o senhor se orgulha dele, mas se o senhor não estiver presente em mais um momento tão importante para ele, não sei se a relação de vocês terá conserto algum dia. Eu já tomei muito do seu precioso tempo. Mas só mais uma coisa_ — _falei, enquanto via Edward entrar pela porta da galeria. Eu precisava desligar._ — _O senhor disse que o seu filho sabe onde encontrá-lo se mudasse de ideia. O senhor também sabe onde encontrá-lo na quinta-feira, às 19 horas. Passe bem, Sr. Cullen — e dizendo isso, desliguei o telefone sem lhe dar chance de dizer qualquer coisa. Eu imaginava ter, pelo menos, lhe dado no que pensar._

 _ **Fim do flashback**_

— Bella, você fez um trabalho incrível aqui _—_ Tanya disse depois de ter percorrido todo o terceiro andar.

— Você acha que as pessoas vão gostar?

— As pessoas, ou uma pessoa em especial?

— Eu quero que ele se orgulhe de como tudo isso ficou, e eu não poderia ter feito nada se os quadros dele não fossem bons, Tanya. Mas eu quero que os críticos gostem. Eu quero que as pessoas saiam daqui comentando e querendo voltar.

— Relaxa, Bella. Está tudo perfeito. A iluminação, as cores das paredes, tudo está destacando ainda mais cada uma das obras. Edward não poderia ter pedido por uma curadora e modelo _—_ ela acrescentou, rindo _—_ melhores. Falando nele, nosso artista chegou _—_ Tanya disse, apontando para a entrada da galeria onde eu podia ver Edward parado junto com Esme, Alice e Jasper. _—_ Vá recebê-los.

Assim que a porta do elevador se abriu, meus olhos estavam presos nos de Edward e no largo sorriso que ele me deu assim que me viu.

— Você está linda _—_ ele disse, depositando um beijo em minha bochecha.

— Você também não está nada mal _—_ retruquei, envolvendo-o em um abraço, aspirando o cheiro amadeirado de seu perfume.

Um leve ruído feito com a garganta, seguido por um riso baixo que eu sabia muito bem vir de Jasper, interrompeu nosso momento.

— Bella, você se lembra da minha mãe, Esme? _—_ Edward perguntou sem largar minha mão, me trazendo para perto de sua família.

— Claro. Como vai, Sra. Cullen?

— Muito bem, Bella. Obrigada. Mas por favor, só Esme está perfeito.

Alice e eu demos um breve aceno de cabeça uma para a outra enquanto eu abraçava Jasper, feliz por ele estar ali. Eu sabia que podia contar com ele para me acalmar durante a noite.

— Tanya _—_ chamei minha chefe, que fingia olhar alguma coisa no andar de baixo. _—_ Será que você pode ficar um pouco com Esme, Alice e Jazz enquanto eu mostro as salas para o Edward?

— Claro, Bella. Podem ir.

— Espero que vocês não se importem, mas Edward ainda não viu tudo montado e eu realmente queria que ele fosse o primeiro a ver. Logo, logo a gente vem buscar vocês. _—_ E dizendo isso eu saí levando-o comigo, só então me dando conta de que nossas mãos continuavam entrelaçadas.

O pessoal do design e da montagem tinha feito um excelente trabalho. Todas as paredes tinham manchas de tintas, como se elas tivessem sido espirradas na parede. Manchas sutis, entre uma obra e outra - afinal, as telas eram o grande destaque. Algumas paredes tinham cores para contrastar com as telas penduradas. Além disso, a iluminação indireta nas salas, com luzes de led nas paredes acima e abaixo dos quadros, ajudava a destacá-los ainda mais.

Ao sair do elevador, o público era dirigido direto para um pequeno corredor onde, em destaque, se encontrava o quadro da menina de cabelos negros olhando pela janela. O primeiro quadro dele que eu havia visto. Dali, seguia-se para uma ampla sala toda iluminada com luzes pisca-pisca onde podiam ser vistos os vários quadros de Edward envolvendo o Natal: a árvore do Rockefeller, o casal patinando de mãos dadas, as feirinhas de Natal… na próxima sala, em destaque, sozinha em uma parede, a pintura da mulher indo embora deixando o homem de joelhos; no restante da sala, várias imagens minhas, cada uma delas transmitindo emoções diferentes. Ao sair, no último corredor, os visitantes se deparavam com o quadro da família na beira do lago.

— Bella, isso ficou sensacional.

— Você gostou? Está como você esperava?

— Não _—_ Edward disse, levantando meu rosto e me fazendo olhar para ele. _—_ Nem nos meus melhores sonhos eu poderia imaginar algo tão incrível.

— Bem, o talento do artista ajudou _—_ falei, piscando para ele.

— Obrigado, Bella _—_ ele disse, me puxando para um abraço apertado.

— Eu não fiz nada _—_ depositei um beijo em sua bochecha _—_ Pronto para abrir sua exposição?

Estávamos quase saindo da sala, em direção a onde Tanya conversava com a família de Edward, quando eu o senti parando atrás de mim.

— Bella? _—_ ele chamou quando me virei para ver porque havia parado. _—_ Será que você aceita sair comigo hoje?

— Eu devo estar livre por volta das 23 horas. Você sabe onde me encontrar. _—_ E dizendo isso soltei sua mão, caminhando em direção ao local onde tínhamos deixado os outros.

* * *

A exposição estava sendo um sucesso. Edward nascera para aquilo, transitando de forma fácil entre críticos, jornalistas, e seus convidados. Eu estava circulando entre as salas, parando de pouco em pouco para conversar com Esme e com meus amigos. Os comentários ouvidos estavam sendo os melhores possíveis, e eu não podia estar mais orgulhosa. Faltava menos de meia hora para fecharmos quando eu os vi parados diante do quadro da família no lago. Pude ver que os dois conversavam, e só quando o homem de terno puxou Edward para um abraço, é que percebi que estivera prendendo minha respiração.

— Obrigada _—_ agradeci me aproximando do homem, ainda parado no mesmo lugar. _—_ Tenho certeza de que isso significou muito para o Edward.

— Você tinha razão, Srta. Swan.

— Bella _—_ corrigi, me virando para ele. _—_ Em qual parte, exatamente?

— Em quase tudo, mas me refiro ao talento de meu filho. Edward tem sorte de ter você ao seu lado, Bella.

— Posso lhe garantir que eu não sou menos sortuda por ter ele na minha vida. O senhor gostaria de se juntar à sua família? Posso levá-lo até Esme e Alice, se quiser.

— Eu já vou. Obrigado.

* * *

Finalmente todos haviam ido embora, restando apenas a família de Edward, Jasper, Tanya e Jacob. Eu estava pronta para dar a noite como encerrada, me dirigindo para onde todos estavam. Era visível como os sorrisos de Esme e de Alice tinham aumentado com a chegada surpresa de Carlisle; eu podia ver os três conversando animadamente em um canto da galeria.

— Tem dedo seu nisso, não tem? _—_ ouvi, enquanto seus braços passavam ao redor da minha cintura e ele deixava um beijo estalado perto do meu ouvido.

— Digamos que eu apenas lembrei a ele sobre o que realmente é importante nessa vida.

— Obrigado, Bella.

— Você pode me agradecer apropriadamente mais tarde _—_ aticei, me virando para depositar um beijo próximo ao seu lábio.

— Não me provoca, Isabella... _—_ E a voz rouca perto do meu ouvido causou um arrepio na base da minha espinha. _—_ Podemos ir?

— Claro! Vai falando com sua família enquanto eu aviso Tanya que já estou indo.

Estava vendo Edward interagir com a família quando senti uma presença próxima a mim. Depois de anos de amizade, eu nem precisava olhar para saber que Jacob estava parado ao meu lado.

— Obrigada _—_ agradeci, passando meu braço pela sua cintura, encostando minha cabeça em seu braço.

— Pelo quê?

— Por ter falado sobre Edward para Tanya. Por ter permitido que isso tudo aqui acontecesse.

— Quer dizer que você resolveu dar mais uma chance para vocês? _—_ Jake perguntou, cutucando minha cintura.

— Acho que sim. Aceitei o convite dele para sair.

— Já não era sem tempo _—_ Jake disse, e eu senti ele deixando um beijo no topo de minha cabeça. _—_ Você merece ser feliz, Bella. E é visível o quanto você é mais feliz quando Edward está por perto. Não negue isso a vocês por medo.

— Obrigada, Jake. Você avisa a Tanya que eu já estou indo?

— Claro! E, Bells? _—_ ele chamou quando eu começava a me afastar. _—_ Eu sei o quanto vocês devem estar afoitos por isso, mas não esqueçam a camisinha. Eu sou muito novo para ter um catarrentinho me chamando de tio por aí.

— Jacob! _—_ Eu podia sentir minhas bochechas ficando vermelhas, o que só serviu para arrancar uma sonora gargalhada de meu amigo, fazendo com que todos olhassem para o lugar onde nos encontrávamos.

Assim que me aproximei de onde a família de Edward estava reunida, Carlisle nos informou que havia feito uma reserva para todos nós em um restaurante estrelado no Chelsea para comemorar o sucesso de Edward. Por mais que eu estivesse feliz com a presença dele e quisesse que eles aproveitassem esse momento de trégua, eu não queria ter que dividir Edward com mais ninguém. A verdade é que eu passara a noite esperando pelo momento em que teria ele só para mim.

* * *

Estávamos caminhando há alguns minutos desde que saímos da galeria. A noite estava bem fria, a rua coberta com uma fina camada de neve, e talvez por isso poucos turistas estavam na Ponte do Brooklyn naquele momento. Poucas palavras haviam sido trocadas, mas o silêncio não pesava entre nós. Estávamos os dois presos em nossos próprios pensamentos, ansiosos pelo o que a noite nos reservava. Estávamos nos aproximando do Brooklyn Heights Promenade quando pequenos flocos de neve voltaram a cair, o vento frio me causando um arrepio, o que fez Edward me puxar para mais junto de seu corpo para nos aquecer.

— Tem certeza de que você não queria sair para jantar com os seus pais? Eu posso ir pra casa e a gente se encontra amanhã _—_ perguntei, passando meu braço pela sua cintura, aproveitando o calor do seu corpo.

— Bella, tem meses que eu venho tentando te convencer a sair comigo. Você acha mesmo que no dia em que você finalmente aceita meu convite, eu vou te trocar pela minha família?

— Não é como se eu não fosse aceitar seu convite amanhã, Edward.

— Não é como se eu não pudesse almoçar com a minha família amanhã _—_ ele rebateu, parando e me colocando de frente para ele. _—_ Nesse momento, tudo o que eu quero está aqui comigo _—_ acrescentou, colando nossas testas, sua respiração ofegante, seus olhos fechados como se ele estivesse tentando se acalmar.

— Ei, o que foi? _—_ perguntei, passando a mão suavemente pelo seu rosto, sentindo ele descansar o rosto em minha palma.

— Eu… eu queria muito te oferecer um primeiro encontro incrível, te levar a algum lugar legal, mas não tem nada que eu queira mais do que te beijar, te levar para casa e passar a noite te mostrando o quanto eu te amo e o quanto eu sou agradecido por você ter tornado o meu sonho muito mais do que eu poderia imaginar. Mas…

— Eu não consigo pensar em um encontro melhor _—_ respondi, interrompendo o que quer que ele tivesse para dizer.

— Tem certeza? Eu não me importo de fazer qualquer outra coisa que você queira.

— Me leva pra casa, Edward.

* * *

Chegamos ao meu apartamento em tempo recorde, e Edward teve que tomar o controle depois de eu me enrolar com a chave e não conseguir abrir a porta após três tentativas. Mas quem consegue abrir uma porta com Edward Cullen beijando seu pescoço e passando uma mão pela frente do seu corpo? Tentando te distrair o tempo todo? Assim que conseguimos entrar, me desvencilhei dele, indo até a cozinha. Eu tinha comprado uma garrafa de champagne no início da semana esperando poder comemorar com ele. Assim que voltei para a sala, Edward abriu um sorriso, olhando de mim para a garrafa em minhas mãos.

— Hum… parece que alguém já estava preparada para essa noite.

— Eu sempre estou preparada, baby.

— Isabella! _—_ e seu tom de voz indicava que minha resposta tinha atingido seu objetivo.

— Sabe, Edward... _—_ comecei a tirar meus sapatos e a andar de costas lentamente em direção ao quarto, sem nunca tirar meus olhos dos dele _— ..._ alguém me prometeu uma demonstração de gratidão a noite inteira _—_ completei, jogando no chão o cinto que eu estava usando. _—_ Mas até o momento, nada! _—_ E dizendo isso eu tirei o vestido, ficando apenas de calcinha, soutien e meia-calça, correndo para dentro do quarto.

Eu tinha acabado de acender a luz, quando duas mãos firmes apertaram minha cintura e me viraram, me prendendo entre seu corpo e a porta recém-fechada.

— Bella, Bella. Não me provoca _—_ Edward disse deixando beijos molhados por todo o meu rosto, mas nunca chegando aos meus lábios, onde eu tanto desejava. _—_ Você não sabe o que está pedindo. Quando eu terminar tudo o que tenho planejado para você essa noite, você não vai lembrar nem do seu nome, baby.

— Palavras, nada mais que palavras _—_ rebati, desabotoando sua calça e massageando seu membro por sobre a boxer preta.

Uma espécie de rosnado deixou os lábios de Edward e finalmente seus lábios estavam nos meus, enquanto uma de suas mãos massageava meu seio esquerdo, beliscando meu mamilo, fazendo com que eu soltasse um pequeno grito em sua boca. Ele aproveitou a oportunidade para invadir minha boca com sua língua, o beijo se tornando ainda mais afoito, seguindo o mesmo ritmo de nossas mãos nos corpos um do outro. Ele agora dava atenção ao meu outro seio enquanto eu seguia bombeando seu membro.

— Você sabe o que causa em mim, baby? Você também se tocou pensando em mim nesses últimos anos? _—_ Edward ia dizendo enquanto distribuía selinhos pelo meu pescoço e colo. _—_ Você não imagina quantas vezes eu me masturbei pensando em você, Bells. Fingindo ser sua boca no lugar de minha mão envolvendo o meu pau.

Sem esperar por nenhuma outra palavra, eu escorreguei pela parede, levando sua calça e cueca juntas, até estar de joelho à sua frente.

— Assim? _—_ perguntei tomando seu membro em minha boca, tentando engolir o máximo possível, ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava suas bolas com uma das mãos, a outra segurando firme na coxa de Edward, trazendo-o para mais junto de mim.

Sem ter esperado por aquilo, eu pude sentir Edward tenso por alguns segundos, mas logo ele deixou escapar um gemido e seus quadris começaram a se mover, acompanhando o ritmo de minha boca, seu membro entrando e saindo por entre meus lábios. Os gemidos dele, junto com os sons de minha boca ao redor de seu membro, estavam me deixando enlouquecida. Eu podia sentir o calor aumentando entre minhas pernas. Eu precisava de alívio. Largando suas bolas eu levei minha mão até dentro de minha calcinha, me acariciando em busca do alívio desejado. O gemido que saiu dos lábios de Edward foi tão gutural que me fez olhar pra ele, seus olhos fixos em minha mão, enquanto eu massageava meu clitóris, sentindo a umidade encharcar meus dedos.

— Bella, eu preciso que você pare agora, amor, ou então eu não sei se vou dar conta de cumprir com a minha promessa.

— Mas tá tão bom... _—_ gemi, tirando seu membro de minha boca, soprando a cabeça molhada.

— Porra, Isabella.

E dizendo isso ele me levantou pelo braço, tirando minha mão de dentro de minha calcinha e lambendo meus dedos antes de tomar minha boca em um beijo desesperado. Nós dois estávamos famintos um pelo outro e precisaríamos de muito tempo para saciar todo o desejo reprimido em todos esses anos. Me pegando no colo, Edward foi caminhando até a cama, me depositando cuidadosamente no meio dela antes de se ajoelhar ao meu lado. Eu ergui meu quadril para ele tirar minha meia-calça e calcinha, ao mesmo tempo em que ele ia depositando beijos por minha barriga, pernas, pé e de volta por pés, pernas, lado interno das coxas... até sua boca estar onde eu mais necessitava dele. Eu não demorei a gozar, enquanto Edward seguia lambendo minha boceta, não deixando escapar nada do meu gozo. Deixando um último beijo ali, ele se ergueu, pairando sobre mim.

— Eu sou um homem de palavras, baby. Estou apenas começando a cumprir minha promessa _—_ ele pontuava cada palavra com um selinho distribuído em meu rosto. _—_ Quero tanto estar dentro de você e te foder até você esquecer seu nome, Bella.

— Me fode, Edward _—_ pedi erguendo o quadril, tentando desesperadamente algum contato.

— Mas agora, acho que eu quero mesmo é aquele champagne.

 _Sério?_ Ele ia parar _agora_ por causa de um maldito champagne?

— Você fica linda com essa carinha de frustrada _—_ Edward disse rindo, enquanto pegava a garrafa perto da porta, onde ela havia sido esquecida e a trazia novamente para perto da cama, depois de abri-la. Ele deu um longo gole, no próprio gargalo, antes de subir novamente na cama, aproximando a garrafa da minha boca, despejando um pouco do líquido. Eu não esperava por aquilo e parte do líquido escorreu pelo meu queixo _—_ Hum... Nós não podemos desperdiçar um champagne tão caro, não é? _—_ Edward disse com um olhar divertido, lambendo a trilha deixada pelo líquido em minha pele. _—_ Ah… agora, sim, bem mais gostoso.

Ele foi repetindo o processo de derramar a bebida pelo meu corpo e depois lambê-la, me levando à loucura. A garrafa estava com pouco menos do que a metade. Era hora de eu brincar também. Aproveitei que ele estava de joelhos entre minha pernas e me levantei, ficando na mesma posição diante dele. Seus olhos me encaravam com um quê de dúvida e diversão quando eu peguei a garrafa de sua mão, tomando um gole antes de virá-la um pouco sobre sua pele.

— Ops! Acho que fiz bagunça.

E com isso comecei a passar minha língua pelo seu peito, me demorando de propósito em cada um dos mamilos, deixando pequenas mordidas até chegar novamente em seu membro, molhado pelo champagne e já com um traço de pré-gozo. Edward deitou de costas para me dar melhor acesso e eu tomei novamente seu membro em minha boca, lambendo-o algumas vezes antes de me dar por satisfeita. Eu podia vê-lo de olhos fechados, as mãos fechadas agarrando o lençol. Trocando minha boca por minha mão, eu trouxe seu membro até minha entrada, deslizando suavemente sobre ele. Edward abriu os olhos, arregalados, não prevendo meu movimento, e nós dois gememos ao mesmo tempo quando seu membro me preencheu totalmente, minhas mãos apoiadas em seu peito. Eu estava prestes a começar a me mexer quando ele agarrou firme minha cintura.

— Não se mexe, por favor. Eu preciso de um tempinho.

Alguns segundos depois pude sentir sua mão aliviando em minha cintura, e tomei aquilo como um sinal de que eu podia continuar. Usando minhas mãos em seu peito, fui me impulsionando para cima e para baixo rebolando sobre seu pau, e não demorou para que Edward começasse a mexer os quadris, seu corpo se movendo no mesmo ritmo do meu.

— Se isso for um sonho eu não quero acordar nunca mais.

Achando graça de suas palavras, eu levei uma de minhas mãos até sua coxa, dando um beliscão no local.

— Porra, Bella! Violência agora?

— Só te provando que não é um sonho.

Eu podia sentir meu baixo ventre se contraindo e sabia que não ia demorar muito para gozar novamente.

— Tão perto, amor.

— Eu também. Se toca novamente pra mim, love.

Atendendo ao seu pedido, levei meus dedos até onde nossos corpos se uniam, subindo e descendo, meu dedo se esfregando em seu pau ao mesmo tempo em que eu massageava meu clitóris. Não demorou muito para o orgasmo me atingir, um monte de palavras desconexas junto com o nome de Edward deixando meus lábios. Vendo que eu não tinha mais forças para me mexer, Edward nos virou novamente na cama e com apenas mais algumas estocadas pude sentir seu gozo me invadindo.

Continuamos abraçados por um tempo enquanto nossas respirações voltavam ao normal, assim como as batidas de nossos corações. Não demorei a dormir, fisicamente cansada, mas mentalmente tranquila depois de muito tempo. Em algum momento da madrugada acordei com o aperto causado pelo braço de Edward em minha cintura. Ele parecia estar em meio a um sonho agitado. Lentamente eu o acordei e nos amamos mais uma vez, dessa vez com toda a calma do mundo, nossos corpos nos assegurando de que tudo ficaria bem.

* * *

 **Nova York, julho de 2018**

Os últimos meses tinham passado voando. A exposição de Edward tinha sido um sucesso tão grande que Tanya resolveu me confiar algumas outras curadorias, e eu já tinha organizado outras duas exposições. Por sua vez, Edward estava recebendo várias encomendas e tinha dias que ele se trancava no ateliê da hora que acordava até a hora de dormir. Nós nos revezávamos entre nossos apartamentos, o trabalho e nossos amigos. Ele tinha razão, apesar dos anos passados, as coisas entre nós fluíam facilmente, era como se todos aqueles anos nunca tivessem acontecido. Podíamos conversar durante horas sobre nossos trabalhos e nossa vida. Edward quis saber tudo sobre meus anos passados em Florença e no País de Gales, me enchendo de perguntas e comentários sobre o meu trabalho. Voltamos a caminhar pela cidade como fazíamos no início do nosso namoro. A simples presença do outro nos bastando.

Apesar de ser sábado, eu tivera que sair cedo para resolver um problema relacionado a um fornecedor para a próxima exposição que aconteceria na galeria na semana seguinte. Eu esperava voltar antes de Edward acordar, mas acabei demorando mais do que o esperado. Estava me preparando para sair e voltar para casa, quando o bip em meu celular me alertou para a chegada de uma mensagem. _Me encontre às 13 horas na sala de artes medievais, no MET. -E._

Chequei meu relógio e vi que tinha menos de 15 minutos para chegar lá. Eu nunca mais tinha pisado no MET desde a minha volta para Nova York, e Edward sabia disso. Ele vivia me chamando para irmos até lá, e eu sempre desconversava ou arrumava um jeito de distraí-lo. A verdade é que eu não tinha certeza de estar preparada ainda. Mas pelo jeito ele estava me dando um ultimato agora, e eu não conseguiria fugir.

Me despedi rapidamente de Tanya, peguei um Uber, e às 13 horas em ponto eu estava entrando na sala de artes medievais, só para ser tomada por uma sensação de déjà vu. Apesar dos muitos turistas, eu não demorei a encontrar Edward parado no meio da sala, de terno e segurando um balão em formato de coração. _Ai meu Deus, ele vai me pedir em casamento de novo._ Assim que me viu, ele abriu um sorriso e começou a caminhar em minha direção, nossos olhares fixos um no outro. Enquanto nos aproximávamos, comecei a lembrar daquela tarde, naquele mesmo lugar, mas que agora me parecia tão longínqua. E dessa vez eu não estava com medo. Eu estava pronta para dizer sim para ele.

Assim que ficamos frente a frente, Edward me deu um beijo no rosto e me estendeu o balão, antes de pegar minha mão e me arrastar pela sala, lentamente, comentando sobre detalhes aleatórios de cada obra.

— Edward, espera _—_ parei de repente em frente a uma escultura, olhando para ele. _—_ O que nós estamos fazendo aqui?

— Passeando, por quê?

— Nada _—_ respondi, sem conseguir esconder minha decepção. _—_ Eu só achei que… deixa pra lá. Bobagem minha.

Recomecei a andar lentamente pela sala, mas logo Edward me alcançou, me puxando novamente para ele.

— Você vai me contar o que está acontecendo? _—_ E eu pude notar a preocupação em sua voz.

— Por que você está vestido assim? Por que esse balão?

Ele me olhou por vários segundos, talvez procurando algo em meus olhos, antes de responder finalmente.

— Eu não pude deixar de perceber que você tem evitado esse lugar, e lembro como isso aqui já fez parte do seu sonho um dia. Então achei que era hora de você fazer as pazes com ele. E, para isso, nada melhor do que retomar da nossa última visita juntos, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Eu sentia as lágrimas caindo pelo meu rosto. Como se eu estivesse chorando por todos os anos em que ficamos separados, por toda a tensão entre nosso reencontro até o momento em que ficamos juntos novamente. Pelos últimos seis meses. Um misto de choro de alegria e tristeza. Edward apenas me abraçava, murmurando algumas palavras doces de tempos em tempos. Eu percebia as pessoas olhando para nós, mas eu simplesmente não me importava.

Depois de muito tempo eu finalmente consegui parar de chorar, abrindo um sorriso fraco para Edward.

— Obrigada _—_ agradeci, encostando minha cabeça em seu peito. _—_ Eu nunca mais vim aqui depois daquela tarde. O simples fato de passar aqui em frente já me deixava mal. Eu lembrava do seu olhar para mim quando recusei o seu pedido.

— Eu vinha aqui de vez em quando, quando queria sentir sua presença, buscar inspiração… Apesar das lembranças ruins, eu conseguia lembrar dos passeios que fizemos aqui, me lembrava da sua animação me contando sobre as obras…

Passamos as próximas horas caminhando pelas várias salas do museu, parando de tempos em tempos para comentar alguma obra vista, relembrar passeios anteriores por ali, apenas curtindo a companhia um do outro. Já estávamos nos dirigindo para a saída e eu ainda não tinha entendido porque Edward não tinha feito o pedido. Será que eu tinha assustado ele com a minha crise de choro?

— Baby?

— Hum?

— Você vai me contar o que foi que você achou que a gente tinha vindo fazer aqui?

— Hum… não?

— Você está corando?

— Não?

— Vamos, Bella. Por que você ficou tão estranha de repente?

— Eu… eu te vi vestido dessa forma, com o balão, tudo igual àquela tarde, e eu achei que você fosse me pedir em casamento _—_ confessei olhando para o chão, sem coragem de encarar seus olhos.

— Você quer que eu te peça em casamento? _—_ Edward perguntou, erguendo meu rosto até que meus olhos estivessem no nível dos dele.

— Você vai pedir?

— Amor, eu aprendi com os meus erros. Não vou fazer um grande gesto antes de conversarmos muito bem sobre os nossos planos, antes de ter certeza de que estamos na mesma página.

— Isso quer dizer que você não vai me pedir em casamento?

— Não hoje. Não aqui.

— Ok.

Voltamos a caminhar em silêncio. Eu podia ouvir Edward rindo baixinho de vez em quando, assim como seus olhos fixos em mim de tempos em tempos.

— Só pra eu saber. Você teria dito sim se eu tivesse repetido o pedido?

— Você não pode ter uma resposta sem fazer o pedido, Edward.

— Poxa, Bella. O que te custa?

— Eu já disse que não vou falar.

— Chata!

— Vai me chamar de boba e feia também?

— Feia, nunca!

Saímos caminhando lentamente, aproveitando o sol aquecendo nossas peles. A cidade estava repleta de turistas, e de vez em quando nos pegávamos rindo de alguns deles. Tínhamos acabado de entrar na Ponte do Brooklyn e bastou alguns passos para eu ter certeza do que precisava fazer. Eu queria mostrar para Edward o quanto eu o amava, o quanto apesar de nosso passado, ele era a única pessoa para mim. Parei de repente, fazendo com que ele parasse também.

— Quando eu vim de Forks para cá, eu escolhi o Brooklyn para morar por causa dessa ponte. Eu podia me ver atravessando ela diariamente para ir para o trabalho. É claro que hoje em dia a aglomeração de turistas me incomoda um pouco, mas durante muito tempo eu também me via como turista aqui. _—_ Eu podia ver o ponto de interrogação no rosto de Edward. Ele não estava entendendo porque eu começara a contar aquilo do nada, ali no meio da ponte. _—_ Depois de um tempo, isso aqui se tornou apenas mais um lugar pelo qual eu passava automaticamente no meu ir e vir pela cidade. Mas agora eu me dei conta de que chegou a hora de tornar esse lugar especial novamente. Por isso, Edward _—_ me aproximei, tomando sua mão esquerda com a minha _—,_ estou aqui, no meu segundo lugar favorito no mundo todo, para perguntar: você aceita se casar comigo?

Se eu não estivesse tão nervosa, seria capaz de rir da cara de Edward para mim. Ele estava com os olhos arregalados, a mão direita passando pelo cabelo e eu não conseguia ter a menor ideia do que estava se passando pela cabeça dele. Eu havia estragado tudo de novo?

— Você não vai responder nada? _—_ perguntei para afastar a apreensão que eu estava sentindo. O que eu faria se ele dissesse não?

— Caraca, você quer casar mesmo! _—_ Edward disse, abrindo o sorriso presunçoso que tanto me irritava, mas sem o qual eu realmente não sabia viver sem.

— Cala a boca, antes que eu retire o pedido.

— Você não pode retirar o pedido, Bella.

— O pedido é meu, posso fazer o que eu quiser. Aliás, quer saber, esq…

— Sim _—_ ele disse, me interrompendo.

— Sim?

— É claro que eu quero me casar com você, Bella. É tudo o que eu quero desde a primeira vez em que eu te vi naquele bar. _—_ E dizendo isso ele fechou a distância entre nós, tomando meus lábios em um beijo lento, apaixonado e cheio de promessas.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **Mais tarde eu volto com o epílogo!**


	4. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

 **Nova York, dezembro - 3 anos depois**

— Tem leite na geladeira. Fralda e lencinho umedecido estão no banheiro. A chupeta está dentro do congelador, porque ele gosta dela gelada. _—_ Eu fingia não ver a cara de riso de Jake, nem o rolar de olhos de Edward enquanto eu repetia as instruções para Tanya. _Ela não deveria estar anotando o que eu estava dizendo?_

— Bella, love, não é como se Tanya e Jake fossem ficar com o Luc pela primeira vez _—_ Edward disse se aproximando de mim por trás, massageando meus ombros. _—_ Vai ficar tudo bem, e se eles precisarem de alguma coisa, eles ligam e a gente volta.

— Eu sei _—_ soltei um suspiro e relaxei ao seu toque. _—_ É só que olhe pra ele, tão pequeno, tão indefeso enquanto dorme. É difícil deixá-lo _—_ falei olhando para meu filho dormindo em sua cabaninha perto do sofá, um sorriso abrindo-se instantaneamente em meu rosto.

Eu descobrira que estava grávida cerca de um ano depois do casamento. Não fora planejado, e a gravidez aconteceu em um período de muito trabalho, tanto para mim, quanto para Edward. Mas também, não era como se nós não treinássemos. Na verdade, se pensarmos bem, não sei como não aconteceu antes, já que, como Emmett gostava de dizer, nós dois não conseguimos manter nossas mãos longe um do corpo do outro.

Luc nasceu exatamente dois dias depois da inauguração da minha tão sonhada galeria, a Twilight. Sonho meu e de Edward, já que ele tem uma sala de exposição permanente na galeria só para suas obras. Eu brinco que nosso pequeno sabia como aquele era um momento especial para os pais dele e esperou um pouquinho para que tudo desse certo, como tínhamos planejado. Luc chegou em uma noite fria de outubro, pesando 3,8 kg e medindo 45 cm. O parto foi normal e super tranquilo, para inveja de Alice, que sofreu por horas nos partos das duas filhas e me botou medo durante toda a gravidez. Mas Renee sempre disse que meu quadril largo faria de mim uma boa "parideira".

Pelo jeito minha mãe não estava errada. Eu nunca vou esquecer o momento em que peguei meu filho no colo pela primeira vez, mas isso foi tão especial quanto ver Edward carregando nosso pequeno pela primeira vez, um olhar de verdadeira adoração em seu rosto. Nos primeiros dias não dava muito para definir com quem ele se parecia. Renee dizia que ele tinha o meu nariz, e Esme rebatia dizendo que o queixo era de Edward. Para nós dois, pouco importava. Ele era nosso e era perfeito. Agora que ele estava um pouco maiorzinho, já dava para saber que ele tinha o meu cabelo castanho e os olhos verdes de Edward. O queixo era realmente do pai, e ele sorria meio torto enquanto dormia, exatamente como Edward fazia quando estava feliz.

Havia espaço para tudo em nossa família: para a galeria, para nós como pais com o Luc e para Edward e eu como um casal. Dentro do possível tentávamos ao máximo tirar pelo menos uma noite por mês para sairmos apenas nós dois, independente da quantidade de trabalho e do caos que estivesse nossa vida. Aquele era o nosso momento. E era para uma dessas noites que estávamos nos preparando hoje. Mas eu sempre sofria. Não tinha jeito. Deixar meu pequeno aos cuidados de outra pessoa não era natural para mim. Mesmo que esse alguém fosse suas duas avós ou avôs babões. Eu sei que eles já criaram os filhos, como gostavam de me lembrar. Mas aquele era o MEU filho.

Essa noite era a vez dos padrinhos de Luc, Tanya e Jacob. Aliás, Jake babava tanto no _catarrentinho_ , como ele chamava, para meu desespero, que eu não estranharia que logo, logo chegasse a vez deles de aumentar o número de crianças em nossa turma. Alice e Jazz já tinham duas meninas, e segundo Alice, já estava de bom tamanho; Rose e Emmett estavam grávidos e a pequena Bree era esperada para a última semana do mês; só faltavam Jake e Tanya se juntarem ao rol dos papais.

— Bells, você está me ouvindo? _—_ Jake chamou de repente, e eu pude ouvir Edward rindo atrás de mim, apertando um pouco os meus ombros.

— Desculpa, o que você disse?

— Eu disse que você não precisa se preocupar. Se o catarrentinho começar a chorar, eu dou uma dose de vodca para ele e tenho certeza de que ele voltará a dormir como um anjinho _—_ ele falou, rindo.

— Jake, Jake, você gosta de brincar na cara do perigo _—_ Edward riu.

— Você chega com uma garrafa de bebida perto do meu filho, e vai ver só perto de onde que eu vou chegar com uma faca bem amolada _—_ ameacei. _—_ E _você_ _—_ falei, me virando para Edward, batendo com o dedo indicador em seu peito _—,_ fica rindo das besteiras que ele diz para ver se não sobra para você também.

— Vocês dois, vão logo _—_ Tanya mandou, estendendo minha bolsa e nos dando leves empurrões em direção à porta. _—_ E fique tranquila, Bella, vou cuidar do Luc como se ele fosse meu. Qualquer coisa eu te ligo. Agora vá e divirta-se.

— Promete que liga, se precisar de mim? _—_ perguntei, dando uma última olhada para o pequeno que seguia dormindo.

— Prometemos, Bells. Agora vá se divertir, porque a julgar pelo seu estresse, você está precisando _—_ Jacob disse, deixando um beijo na minha bochecha antes de finalmente eu deixar Edward nos guiar para a noite gelada de Nova York.

* * *

Como já era tradição entre a gente, seguimos caminhando por diversas feirinhas de Natal, passando de barraca em barraca, parando para ouvir os vários corais espalhados pela cidade. Agora estávamos patinando, de mãos dadas no ringue de patinação do Bryant Park. Tínhamos patinado ali em nosso primeiro encontro, e Edward fazia questão de repetir o ritual todos os anos desde que voltamos a ficar juntos.

— Será que ano que vem já poderemos trazer o Luc para patinar com a gente? _—_ Edward perguntou, seu olhar acompanhando uma família que patinava junto um pouco à nossa esquerda.

— Desculpa, amor, mas não acho que eles permitam a entrada de uma criança de pouco mais de 2 anos. Além do mais… _—_ mas parei antes que acabasse falando demais. Ainda não era o momento.

— Além do mais o quê?

— Nada. Eu já te contei que foi aqui que você realmente me ganhou no nosso primeiro encontro?

— E eu achando que tinha te ganho pagando seu Cosmopolitan.

— Nah, Jake teria me dado aquele Cosmopolitan mais cedo ou mais tarde para eu deixá-lo em paz. Falando nele, será que está tudo bem em casa?

— Claro que está, amor! Se eles precisassem, eles ligariam _—_ Edward me assegurou, deixando um beijo no topo de minha cabeça. _—_ Mas acho que você ia me contar algo que eu não sei sobre o nosso primeiro encontro?

— Eu soube aqui, enquanto a gente patinava, que você seria a minha perdição. A sua empolgação com um simples patinar no gelo, somado ao seu olhar de menino encantado com todas as luzinhas e enfeites de Natal enquanto passeávamos pela feira… não tinha como não ficar contagiada com tudo aquilo.

— Eu lembro de passar boa parte do tempo pensando o que você acharia se eu te beijasse. Se eu estava interpretando os sinais corretamente. E então você tropeçou caindo diretamente em meus braços e era tudo o que eu precisava para tomar coragem.

— Eu nunca tropecei de verdade _—_ confessei, rindo.

— O quê? _—_ Edward perguntou, parando à minha frente com uma expressão de espanto em seu rosto.

— Eu forjei o tropeço _—_ contei, mordendo meu lábio inferior. _—_ Eu apenas queria que você me beijasse, e resolvi ver se você pegava a dica.

— Como eu nunca soube disso?

— Eu não tinha porque contar. Apenas achei que você já teria percebido, afinal, quantas vezes você me viu tropeçar enquanto patinava em todos esses anos?

— O que mais você esconde de mim, hein, Isabella Marie Cullen? _—_ Edward perguntou, me puxando para junto de si, colando nossos lábios em um beijo suave enquanto as pessoas continuavam passando por nós na pista de patinação.

* * *

Tínhamos acabado de jantar e estávamos aproveitando para finalizar nossas compras de Natal. Eu já tinha comprado a maioria dos presentes, mas queria aproveitar a presença de Edward para escolher os presentes de Esme, Carlisle, de Alice e das meninas - afinal, além de sobrinhas dele, Leah, a mais velha, era nossa afilhada - e também de Luc. Mas fazer compras de Natal com Edward era mais cansativo do que sair com Luc, tamanha sua empolgação com os enfeites, as diversas decorações, as músicas natalinas e tudo o mais.

— Às vezes tenho a impressão de que você não teve infância _—_ comentei, rindo enquanto Edward me puxava por entre corredores da loja até o local onde um coral de crianças cantava a centésima canção natalina que eu ouvia naquela noite. _—_ Suas sobrinhas não ficam tão empolgadas com o Natal quanto você, Edward.

— Porque a mãe delas cria elas como se elas fossem duas mini-adultas, e não duas crianças que merecem aproveitar cada segundo da infância _—_ ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos das crianças cantando. _—_ A gente podia trazer o Luc aqui qualquer dia desses. Ele vai adorar isso.

— Claro, amor _—_ concordei, rindo.

No Natal anterior Luc tinha apenas 2 meses, e nem se deu conta das dezenas de enfeites que Edward espalhou por nossa casa e nem das centenas de luzinhas acesas no jardim. Mas esse ano ele já olhava praticamente sem piscar para as luzes piscando na fachada da casa, e se nós não tomássemos cuidado, ele jogaria nossa árvore no chão, agarrando as bolinhas e os enfeites pendurados nela. Se dependesse de Edward, depois de _mamã_ e _papa_ , a próxima palavra de nosso filho seria Noel.

— Acho que terminamos, amor _—_ Edward disse, se aproximando. _—_ Uma gravata para Carlisle, um relógio para Esme, uma bolsa para Alice, uma boneca para cada uma das meninas, e o ferrorama para o Luc.

— Eu só preciso passar na Carter's, e podemos ir.

Eu podia sentir os olhos de Edward em mim enquanto eu andava pela loja, por entre roupas e sapatinhos de recém-nascidos. E depois, enquanto pagava e esperava pelo embrulho do sapatinho.

— Achei que você já tinha comprado algo para a Bree _—_ ele disse enquanto abria a porta do carro para mim.

* * *

A casa estava praticamente toda apagada por dentro quando Edward estacionou o carro na calçada em frente. Apenas uma luz fraca vinda da sala, provavelmente Tanya e Jake assistindo a algum filme. Só esperava que não fosse nenhum pornô. Me vi soltando um suspiro ao perceber que Luc provavelmente dormia no andar de cima, e tudo estaria bem. Vendo meu sorriso ao olhar para a casa, Edward deixou um beijo estalado em minha bochecha, antes de se virar para abrir a porta.

— Espera _—_ segurei seu braço. Edward se virou para mim, procurando algo em meu rosto. Normalmente eu estaria ansiosa para entrar e ver nosso pequeno. Não que eu não estivesse. Mas eu precisava fazer algo antes. _—_ Mês que vem a gente faz 3 anos de casados _—_ eu disse, sem olhar diretamente para ele. _—_ Você se arrependeu de ter dito sim em algum momento?

— Você se arrependeu de ter me pedido em casamento? _—_ Edward perguntou, levantando meu queixo e me obrigando a encará-lo.

— Claro que não!

— Então por que eu me arrependeria de ter dito sim?

— Não sei. Só queria ter certeza de que nós dois estamos felizes com o rumo que a nossa vida tomou.

— Bella, amor... Eu posso não ter mais nada. Mas se tiver você e o Luc comigo, então eu terei tudo o que preciso.

— E se surgir mais alguém? _—_ perguntei, mordendo meu lábio.

— Mais alguém? Do que você está falando, amor?

— Abre _—_ pedi, pegando o embrulho da Carter's e colocando em sua mão. _—_ Eu tinha planejado te dar apenas no Natal, mas hoje eu quase deixei escapar mais de uma vez, e sei que não vou conseguir esconder isso de você por muito tempo com os enjoos e tudo mais, então…

— Você está grávida? _—_ Edward gritou, olhando de mim para os sapatinhos em suas mãos. E então me puxou para o seu colo, para um beijo repleto de paixão, enquanto uma de suas mãos acariciava minha barriga, nossas lágrimas se misturando ao beijo. _—_ Há quanto tempo você sabe? _—_ ele perguntou quando finalmente interrompemos o beijo, nossas testas coladas uma na outra.

— Eu já estava suspeitando há um tempinho. Desde aquele jantar na casa da sua irmã, duas semanas atrás. O perfume dela me enjoou absurdamente. Aí depois foi o peixe naquele restaurante que fomos. Semana passada comprei um exame de farmácia quando estava indo para a galeria, e ele confirmou. Mas só consegui marcar uma consulta com a Dra. Robinson para a semana que vem. Se você quiser ir comigo...

— Eu não acredito que você escondeu isso de mim por tanto tempo! _—_ Edward disse, espalhando beijos pelo meu rosto.

— Você está feliz? - perguntei, mordendo meu lábio inferior.

— Se eu estou feliz? Bella, você simplesmente me deu a melhor notícia que alguém poderia me dar. Como eu não estaria feliz?

— Não sei. A gente nunca conversou sobre ter outro filho. Tive medo de você achar que não era um bom momento.

— Minha menina boba _—_ ele deixou um beijo em meus lábios antes de levantar minha blusa, me empurrando um pouco para trás, em direção ao volante, até encostar sua cabeça em minha barriga. _—_ Sua mãe é uma boba, bebê. Mas eu amo ela mais do que tudo nesse mundo. E nós dois já amamos muito você _—_ falou, depositando um beijo em minha barriga antes de voltar a me encarar, seus lábios a centímetros dos meus. _—_ Eu te amo, sua boba. Agora vamos entrar, porque eu tenho muitas ideias para te provar o quanto eu te amo e o quanto eu estou feliz.

E dizendo isso Edward saiu do carro, logo abrindo a porta para mim e me pegando no colo, andando em direção à nossa casa, antes de parar de repente.

— Amor?

— Hum? _—_ perguntei, com a cabeça encaixada no vão do seu pescoço.

— Meu pai às vezes colocava um dedinho de whisky no meu leite e no da Alice, para que a gente dormisse mais calminho. E olha só, aqui estamos nós sãos e salvos. Talvez a Alice tenha ficado com alguma sequela, mas...

— Cala a boca, Edward _—_ falei rindo, mordendo seu pescoço enquanto entrávamos em casa, prontos para os próximos dias, meses e anos.

Dentro de mim eu também sabia que os próximos meses seriam uma loucura, mas enquanto tivéssemos um ao outro, tudo estaria onde deveria estar.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **Quero agradecer a quem teve paciência para chegar até aqui! Foi uma história extremamente difícil de escrever, cheia de momentos de bloqueio criativo, mas se eu pudesse eu colocava minha Bella e meu Edward em um potinho e protegia eles para sempre!**

 **Participar desse amigo oculto me mostrou o quanto eu sinto falta de escrever. E caraca... 10 anos. Parece que foi ontem que eu estava na fila do cinema. Podem falar o que for, mas eu sou muito grata a tudo o que Twilight me trouxe: amizades incríveis, a descoberta da escrita e com ela leitoras incríveis acompanhando todas as minha loucuras e muitas, muitas loucuras e histórias de vida para contar.**

 **Para terminar, deixem reviews, por favor. Vocês não imaginam como é bom ainda receber reviews.**

 **Até a próxima!**


End file.
